Lost in translation
by captain ty
Summary: Speirs meets a translator who might be the only person in Europe not scared of him
1. Meeting Easy

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters except Nikki and David. No disrespect is meant toward the real Band of Brothers, I've based this story entirely on movie charactersations of those men.

**TITLE: **Will probably change but having serious issues uploading. Yuk, technology!

**Summary:** This will be a Speirs/OC story. It has been in my brain for a while and thought what the heck, he really doesnt' get enough love. :)

Feedback is always welcome

Chapter 1 Meeting Easy

Nicole "Nikki" Klemp sat at Mrs. Stewart's kitchen table in the early morning sun staring at the calendar. Yep, it hadn't changed in the last half hour; every time she looked it was still 5 June 1944. Word had come down yesterday that today was the day. The truck would be here shortly to take her to the airfield along with the 30 other translators that were going to be making the jump into France.

_I've got to be out of my mind, why in the world did I ever volunteer first to be a translator and then jump out of air planes. Oh come on Nikki, admit it, the jumping out of airplanes was kind of fun._

With a very unlady like snort, she swallowed the remainder of the now lukewarm tea and headed up stairs to pack, yep no turning back now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When all the translators had gathered at the airfield they crowded into a hanger where they received a very quick over view of the operation, a quick equipment issue with no instructions on something they were calling a leg bag…or at least she was sure that was what the specialist had called it.

David Stein one of her fellow interpreters came up and sat down next to her eyeing the new piece of equipment with suspicion. "Oh, I've just got to know whose bright idea these were."

Nikki dropped it back on the floor and considered giving it a good kick. "I've no idea, but I certainly hope that when I see Dick and Nix they know what to do with it. Right now I'm just glad I'm not carrying everything they are."

David shrugged, "well I for one want to get this over with. You know what they say about waiting being the worst of it.'

"Oh is that what they say, well if waiting is the hard part jumping out of a perfectly good aircraft while being shot at is going to be too easy then." Nikki's sense of humor seemed to be hanging in there at least.

David got up and extended his hand to Nicole. "come on old girl, looks like the trucks are here and we wouldn't want to deprive those men of your wonderful company one minute longer. Lord knows if I looked like you I would never carry my gear again."

Nikki felt the great desire to stick her tongue out at David's back; oh, he thought he was so funny. Just for that, she sincerely hoped he ended up having a terrible time with Dog Company.

The closer they got to the airfield the worse Nikki began to feel. Nerves were an understatement of what she felt. Right now, she didn't know what had her more upset, facing the Germans or meeting the men she would be working with. She knew they weren't going to be happy with a female, but out of the thirty or so translators six of them were women. Not uncommon, but still, the thought of women putting themselves into such a dangerous situation had taken some serious convincing, but God love Colonel Sink, he had agreed to take them all providing they finished paratrooper training.

She had been working closely with both Lt Dick Winters and Lt Lewis Nixon over the last few weeks, they knew her and were accustomed to working closely with a female, and she just wasn't sure about the rest of Easy. Lew had said they were all good guys and that she would fit in, she only hoped that was the case.

The sudden jerking halt of the truck brought Nikki back into a sudden reality. Someone really needed to teach these people how to stop; the entire paratrooper training had given her fewer bruises than riding in the back of these trucks. Nixon suddenly appeared at the back of the truck with his smirk of a smile. He was the only person she'd ever met that when they smiled it still looked like a smirk.

"Hey Nik, got everything? Great let's get going I promised Dick I would get you over to Easy before heading over to my chalk."

Grumbling under her breath about men and their general lack of understanding, she was almost running trying to keep up with Nixon. This was the only time she was glad to be tall, but even at 5 ft 7 inches she was having a hard time keeping up. Such a hard time in fact she almost missed what he had been saying about him being with another group.

Coming to an abrupt halt she could only stare at him, "Wait, wait, wait…what do you mean your chalk? Aren't you jumping with us?"

Nixon put his arm around her shoulders to keep her moving while he explained that he would be jumping with Colonel Sink and that she would be with Dick and his small band of merry men. "But look, don't worry, Dick will be there and you know he won't let anything happen to you…I think he's grown kind of attached to you. You know kind of like a bratty sister."

Finally giving in to her childish feelings, she did stick her tongue out at Nix along with an elbow in the side. God she hated men sometimes.

"Great you're here; thanks for bringing her by, come on Nik we need to get you equipped and ready to go." Well so much for a hello from Dick as he immediately began pushing and pulling her into her chute and doing equipment check.

"Hey hang on a minute Dick, don't I even get to say good bye to Nixon?"

"No time, they got you guys here behind schedule and we've got to make up some time. Take this."

She had experience been mauled during training and on the trip over that was one thing, but this was just crazy. Without her doing, anything Dick had her dressed and pushed to the ground to wait the call forward before she could even breathe. Letting out one long sigh she finally began to look around at what was going all. Most of the men in her chalk were already outfitted and ready to go and now were staring at her like some kind of bug.

_Well Nikki, now is as good of time as any to break the ice, here goes nothing._

"Hi, my name is Nikki, so what's yours?"

The person to her right that she had tried to introduce herself to laughed. "Lady, you are something else. I'm SGT Carwood Lipton, or Lip for short. I guess you'll be our translator huh?"

"Yep that's me, if I live to hit the ground I'm your gal. Wait that didn't come out right, oh hell you know what I meant."

Lipton laughed even harder. "Yeah I know what you mean, you are too funny, and you and Lt Nixon should get along real well."

"Yeah that's us just a couple of jolly jokers."

Before the conversation could go any further, the call came to rally around Lt Meehan with the wonderful news there would be no jump tonight.

Nikki looked at Dick and smiled, "see you got me all dressed up and nowhere to go. I certainly hope you don't intend to keep this up, a girl could start to feel unwanted."

"Come on Nik; let's go find Nixon so he can spend the rest of the night complaining."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well Dick had certainly been right, they had listened to Nix's complaining all the way back to the barracks, first about the gear and then about the lousy weather. However, on the bright side she had the chance to met all the men in Easy Company and at least give them a chance to get over the shock of working with a female Nixon's assessment of them had been correct. They were a fantastic bunch of guys who were definitely going to make her laugh, she just prayed they would all make it through the jump tomorrow.

She and Dick had been sitting outside watching the light slowly fade from the sky, having no interest in the movie, when Nixon decided to join them.

"I think it's clearing up. Yeah it's clearing up, we'll go tomorrow." Nixon took a long drink from his canteen, noticing Nikki staring at him he offered it to her.

"No thanks, that's the last thing I need, to be hung over and airsick all at the same time. I guess I could just puke on the Germans.

Nix shrugged and mumbled something about her suiting herself.

Nikki just sighed. She really hoped Nixon was right, the waiting to go was driving her crazy, and the sooner they went the sooner the war would end. Sighing again, she listened to Lew and Dick talk about the jump and then about Tocca and someone named Sobel that obviously neither man liked. Deciding she wanted to talk to David she realized she was going to have to get at least one of them to point her in the right direction.

"Hey boys, if I could interrupt, could you point me in the direction of Dog Company?"

Nixon frowned, "Why you want to go over there? Aren't we enough for you?" The smirk had returned to soften the question, but Nikki knew his joking was to cover his protectiveness.

"That's not it, my friend David is their translator, and I just want to see him before the jump, come on Nix, and walk me over."

Sighing with great dramatics Nix finally consented to walk her over to Dog Company but after that, she was on her own. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she ran off to meet David never realizing someone else was watching.

Lt Ronald Speirs was a man who believed in discipline and what he was seeing right now was a serious breach of discipline. The female had run up, hugged his translator, and were now heading off away from everyone else and that didn't look good at all.

"So how are things in Dog Company?"

"Not so bad, they're a little rigid, especially Lt Speirs, that is one scary guy and I'm not the only person who thinks so, hell his own men are scared of him." David lit a cigarette and leaned back against a tree. "Still it could be worse I guess, he's pretty much left me alone, but his eyes, I swear the man gives me chills when he looks at me."

Nikki grabbed the cigarette from him and took a couple of good draws before handing it back. "Yeah well, just do your job and he won't hurt you, most of these guys just have big tales attached to them, they're harmless."

"Really miss, I don't think I like you undermining my authority or dragging my translator off into the dark of night."

Beside her, she heard oh shit…anyone but him. Nikki had only a moment to realize what would make David so nervous until she came face to face with Lt Ronald Speirs.

"You must be Lt Speirs, I'm-."

"I know who you are miss, but my question is what do you think you are doing out here in the dark with my translator?"

Nikki pushed herself off the tree to go toe to toe with the dread Lt of Dog Company. She just couldn't believe this was happening.

"Who do you think you are to come out here and start accusing me of anything less than honorable, I'll have you know…"

David who had been stunned into silence decided to step up and get between the two combatants. He had seen that look in Speirs eyes before and he really didn't want Nikki to get hurt.

So grabbing her around the waist he attempted to pull her back while using very soft tones to calm her down. "Er ist nur schwierig, liebt ihn vergisst. Gehen Sie zurück zu Ihrer Einheit und ich werde Sie auf dem Boden morgen sehen. Seien Sie sicher" (he is just being difficult, forget him love. Go back to your unit and I'll see you on the ground tomorrow. Be safe.)

Speirs watched both of them hating the fact that she hadn't backed down and in fact was still spitting mad. Interesting, he wished now he had paid more attention in German class.

"Hat er nur besagt gemacht, dass wir etwas falsch machen, oder bin ich verrückt." (Did he just imply that we are doing something wrong or am I crazy?)

David pushed her further away from Speirs and kissed her on the forehead. "Go home liebchen." (love).

Nikki started walking back toward easy but couldn't resist one more jab at him since she was now aware he had no idea what they were saying to each other in German.

"Sie sind ein Ruck." (You are a jerk)

When Speirs knew she couldn't see him anymore he actually smiled. Oh yeah, she was going to be a handful. God help the Germans if they caught her. Still smiling he headed back to his own tent for some much needed rest.

.


	2. Welcome to France

**DISCLAIMER:** Once again, no disrespect meant to the real men of Easy Company, story based on the characters in the film. I only own Nikki and David

Chapter 2 Welcome to France

Nikki was sitting next to Dick on the C-47 trying very hard to keep not only her nerves in check but also the keep the ice cream she had eaten earlier from coming back up. _Way to go girl, never will I eat ice cream again, I promise Lord, just let me survive without disgracing myself and I'll never touch it again._ She also adds to the vow to kick Doc Roe when they got on the ground, the airsickness pills had done nothing but make her sleepy.

Dick elbowed her in the ribs to get her attention, "how you doing Nikki?" Dick was practically screaming in her ear so she could hear over the mixture of engines and wind.

"I've been better, so when do you think-?"

Nikki never finished the sentence because the loud explosions drowned out any other sounds. Looking quickly around she knew all the men were aware that what they were hearing was the German anti-aircraft fire. This would be the most dangerous time because they would be jumping into that same fire and they would be defenseless.

The red light changed to amber.

_The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want…_

"Stand up, equipment check sound off!"

_He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:_

"One okay, two okay, three okay…"

_He leadeth me beside the still waters_.

"Shit we're hit, out, out everybody out!"

_He restoreth my soul:  
He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake_

The amber light turned green.

The hard push from behind ended the Lord's Prayer and she found herself falling into nothing punctuated by the bright explosions from the FLAK and C-47s burning and crashing down to earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikki could see the ground coming up faster than it normally should have but what she saw off to her left did not make her feel any better. A German machine gun was shooting the paratroopers before they even landed. Either her and another paratrooper off to her right apparently were out of range or they hadn't been spotted. As if that wasn't bad enough the tree, she going to land in was about to make it worse.

Hitting what felt like every branch on the way down, the chute finally caught on a limb, leaving her about ten feet off the ground, and knocking the wind out of her momentarily. _Oh, this was not good. Being in the tree attached to a white parachute in the dark was a quick way to attract unwanted attention_. _Gee, why don't I just attach a glowing sign that reads, "Germans shoot here!" _

Reaching up to grab the risers and pulling with her body weight yielded no results and staying in the tree definitely wasn't an option so the only thing left to do was cut herself free. Reaching down her leg, she was able to free the knife all of them wore for just such an occasion, cut the risers free from the harness, and fell to the ground.

_Great, I've got no idea where I'm at but I've got to get out of here. Come on Nikki, now is not the time to freeze up, think which direction did you see the chute land._

Nikki quickly got her bearings and headed off in the direction she had seen the last chute come down praying to link up with anyone from Easy.

"Flash."

"Thunder."

"Dick is that you?" Nikki couldn't believe her luck, not only had she found someone from Easy, she had found Dick by some miracle. Suddenly she felt as if everything was going to be okay.

"Nikki, are you okay? I was worried when the whole chalk was scattered that I'd have trouble finding you."

Nikki grabbed his arm and started pulling him off away from the German machine gun that was still firing too close for comfort.

"Let's get moving Dick, that machine gun might decide to find new targets. Oh to answer your question, I'm just great for someone who landed in a tree."

"You landed in a tree? Are you sure your okay nothing broken?"

Nikki sighed, "Dick my bruises have bruises and my ribs are killing me but right now I need you to get us out of here before someone decides to turn us into human pop -up targets."

Dick took the hint and started leading them off in the direction of the rally point, with Nikki dogging his footsteps all the way. She had never been so tired or sore in her life and she would beat her paycheck that they were a long way from where they should have been. She was sure nothing was broken, but her bruised ribs ached with every step. Yep, Doc Roe was going to have to check them, if they ever found him.

Finally, curiosity got the better of her, "Dick how far away do you think we are? Not that I'm complaining about this wonderful walk in the French countryside, with a handsome man, but."

Dick couldn't help but chuckle, he knew she had to be sore from hitting the tree, but she was still hanging in there. He had to admit with her sarcasm it was almost like having a female version of Nix along for the walk.

"Not sure, I need to find some terrain feature that I recognize and then-."

The noises from across the stream cause them to freeze and drop. Dick quickly pulled out the cricket he was carrying and gave the signal of one clack. Quickly two clacks are the retuned answer, allowing both of them to breathe a little easier.

"Boy are we glad you to see you guys, how you doin' Nikki."

Lip and a couple of men Nikki had never seen join the group and after making a quick makeshift compass and checking it against the map, Dick adjusts their direction of travel and they head off again into the night.

They couldn't have gone more than a mile or so when they bumped into Guarnere and Toye. So at least they new four had made the jump safely. Nikki couldn't restrain herself from hugging both men, who were both surprised but managed to tell her they happy to see her as well.

The increasing noise from a wagon that was approaching caused them all to freeze again. Nikki could hear the Germans talking among themselves, nothing important, mainly why the guns had been firing all night.

"Dick, they don't know were here, they are confused as to why the anti-aircraft guns have been firing all night, but they are not overly concerned because apparently this has happened before."

Dick nodded and gave directions for everyone to take up a position around the bridge. "Nikki stay down. If anything happens you have your pistol right?"

Nikki lifted her jacket to show the Colt 45 on her hip. Even though they didn't have to carry weapons, Nikki had made it a point to be armed.

Dick had yet to give any commands when Guarnere began shooting. Oh yeah, Dick wasn't going to be happy over that one, not to mention every German in the area was probably going to come running very soon.

Nikki stayed where she was while Dick and Bill went toe to toe over Bill firing without an order. She had heard Lip talking to some other guys prior to the jump saying that Bill had lost his brother in Italy so maybe that had something to do with his sudden anger not only toward the Germans but toward Winters as well.

"Come on Nikki, we've got a lot of ground to cover." Lip helped her to her feet and caught her arm as she staggered a bit.

"Sorry Lip, guess my body is more exhausted than I thought." Nikki tried to smile, but knew some how she was probably coming up short. "Don't worry, I won't slow you down."

Lip gave her a gentle nudge and pushed her between him and Dick. He knew if he kept her in front of him, then he wouldn't have to worry that she was falling behind.

Nikki had no idea how far they had walked but by dawn, they found an abandoned farm where several dead paratroopers were laying. Deciding to be useful, she headed to the abandoned house while the men gathered weapons and ammunition. It wasn't that she was squeamish, she just didn't see the need to help with that when there might be food.

She was lucky enough to find a small amount a bread and cheese that was at least enough for each man to get a small portion prior to moving out.

Nikki nearly collapsed from joy when they topped a small knoll to see the rally point containing a mixture of 101st and 82nd Airborne Soldiers, now they would find out how many made it after the jump. She quickly spotted Luz and Liebgott sitting next to a tree comparing items they had found and decided to join them.

Dropping wearily next to them she finally mustered enough energy to ask if they had seen anyone else from Easy.

Liebgott said they had seen Marlarky but he had stopped to talk to some Germany POWs, but that they were still missing Lt Meehan and no one had seen any of the men from his chalk.

"Have you guys seen any of Dog Company's men, I'm trying to find out if my friend David made it okay."

Luz glanced around the crowd before answering. "Hey I think that's Lt Speirs over there, why don't you ask him."

Nikki growled, there was no way she was going to ask that man anything, much less, where David was. Not after the way he had treated her. She kept her silence and watched as he walked back down the road from where they had come. _Yeah, keep on walking friend, all the way back to England for all I care._

Nikki slowly removed her helmet and eased her sore and aching body down on the ground. She had never been so tired in her life and she hadn't even realized that she dozed off till someone was shaking her and calling her name.

"Love, I know it's only been a long night, but do you think laying about all passed out is such a good idea."

Without even opening her eyes she smiled, "well thank God you're all right. You are alright aren't you?" The sudden thought that he might not be had her opening her eyes and struggling to sit up.

David pulled her up into a sitting position then dropped down next to her.

"Wow, what happened to your face?"

Nikki reached up to touch her cheek and felt the scratch that David was talking about, but when she looked at his face she knew it had to be worse than a scratch.

"Okay so how bad is my face or do I really want to know?"

David reached out to touch her face, stopped, and instead made sympathy sounds. "Well sweetie, you've looked better but the bruise will fade. What or who did you get in a fight with?"

"Ha, very funny, I lost a fight with a tree. I'm sure if my face looks bad the rest of me it is probably one giant purple bruise. Oh well, it's not like I'm here to win some beauty contest."

David snickered, "well good thing too, because right now they would probably pay to keep you out."

Nikki was trying very hard not to laugh, laughing just hurt her ribs more. Oh but he was probably right, that's what made it even funnier. Had she known she was being watched she probably wouldn't have been laughing any more.

Lt Speirs had been standing off to the side trying very hard to listen to the conversation around him and failing miserably. His attention focused on Easy's translator laughing about something David had said. This was his first chance to see her in the light and now that he could see her he could clearly understand, why his translator was so interested in her.

He knew she was tall, based off their last encounter, he guessed somewhere around 5ft 7 inches or possibly 5ft 8inches. Her blue-black hair was escaping the bun at the base of her head to fall in wisps around her face. It gave her the appearance of being even younger than she probably was. What held him captivated were her eyes. Even from this distance, they appeared to be crystal blue. The thought of making those eyes darken in anger like they probably had been two nights ago was too tempting to resist. Nevertheless, the way she looked right now, dirty and exhausted, he wasn't sure if she would fight or just shoot him on sight. He had seen the glare she had given him earlier as he walked down the road; yep he was not her favorite person.

Deciding to take his life into his own hands, he strolled over to her and David on the pretense of having David translate some papers he had found, but as he drew closer, he could finally see the nasty bruise and cut on the right side of her face.

"Well, Ms Klemp glad to see you survived the jump."

Nikki jerked her head around to look up at her nemesis and tried to keep a look of bored indifference on her face.

"Lt Speirs, how nice to see you again and I see even the Germans couldn't managed to hit someone as big an ass-."

The hand over her mouth cut off the rest of the statement, however there was no doubt in Ron's mind; she was about to call him worse than ass. The look she was currently giving him reinforced that he was correct. It also confirmed his earlier guess about the color of her eyes, they had darkened to almost navy blue.

Still he couldn't resist prodding her further. "Oh come now Ms Klemp is that anyway to greet a fellow paratrooper?"

His mocking only made Nikki madder and David was about to get his hand bit if he didn't move it. So pushing his hand aside Nikki wearily got to her feet and again toe to toe with Ron Speirs.

"Look Lt, lets get something straight, I don't like you and you apparently have something against me. It's a big war I'm sure we can some how stay out of each other's way. What'd you say?"

Before Ron could speak, Major Strayer was calling his name. Turning back to Nikki, he reached out to touch her face but stopped just shy of her skin. He was so close to touching her he could feel the warmth of her body on his hand.

The look she was giving him was priceless. It was somewhere between irritation, confusion and fear that he really would touch her. Interesting.

"You really need to have that looked at; small cuts like that can become infected rather quickly."

With that parting shot, Speirs turned and headed back to the Battalion CP.

Nikki could feel her heart about to pound out of her chest. She really thought he was going to touch her and for a brief minute, those cold intense eyes had warmed with concern, but it was gone so quickly she could have imagined it. She watched him walk away wondering what was going on.

Nikki turned to look at David who was still sitting on the ground looking shocked with his mouth hung open.

David finally managed to find his voice, "Now what do you think that was about?"

Nikki snorted, "who knows, don't worry, he's probably just worried that if something happens to me they'll come after you for Easy Company. I'm really starting to believe some of the stories about him, maybe he is crazy. Come on I need to find Dick and Doc Roe, and not necessarily in that order. Hopefully they will know if Lew made it okay."

Nikki was lucky enough to find Doc Roe quickly and he cleaned the cut on her face and checked her ribs. There was nothing serious as she suspected but bruised ribs that would be sore for several more days.

By the time Nikki could find Dick again, she had heard the stories of his taking out three sets of guns. Much to her displeasure, Speirs had taken the final gun with only a few men and everyone was in awe of the Dog Company Lt. In fact it seemed no matter where she turned someone was talking about Ron Speirs. Not all of it was good, she had also heard the story from Malarkey that he had shot twenty unarmed German Soldiers.

At this point, Nikki was confident if she didn't see him ever again it would be too soon. The guy really was starting to bug her.

She and Dick were standing along the edge of the road waiting for some tanks to pass when one suddenly stopped.

"Going my way?"

Leave it to Lewis Nixon to travel in style. Nikki had no idea where he had found them, but she was glad to not be walking, but even better was the fact Nix was safe.

Dick climbed aboard then they both pulled Nikki up between them. She greeted Nix with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. She got the satisfaction of his face turning as red as Dick's hair, but Nixon left his arm around her and her head on his shoulder as they pulled off.

Nikki wouldn't have been nearly as comfortable where she was had she looked back into the compound and seen the look on Ron's face.

David had been waving to Nikki as she left with Easy Company and turned just in time to catch the expression on Speirs face. If he had seen that look on any other man's face, he would have said they were jealous. _Hmm, maybe this war might turn out to be interesting after all._

**Chapter 3 may take a little longer, work is starting to get busy. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Carentan to England

**DISCLAIMER:** I still only have claim to Nikki and David. No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers and this based off the mini-series. I've also taken a few liberties to make it fit my story

Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Chapter 3 Carentan to England

Not even twenty-four hours after Nix had dropped them off, Easy Company was once again walking, this time headed into the French town of Carentan. The town was pivotal to the entire offensive as all the Allied Forces coming in from the beaches were to link up here, so the town had to be under Allied control.

This was how Nikki now found herself face down in a ditch with someone very heavy on her back. She ended up there when the road they were walking down started taking machine gun fire. Yep, they weren't easily giving up the town.

"Get off me Buck, Christ you're heavy."

Lt Buck Compton rolled off her to the side with a grin on his face. "Better me on top of you than hit by a machine gun bullet."

Nikki stuck her tongue out but had no further comment. What did you say when you knew the other person was right. However, she knew a certain Battalion Intelligence Officer who was going to pay dearly the next time she got close to him. Little resistance, ha, well if this was little resistance she would hate to see a full on fight.

Amazingly, she watched as Dick somehow in the middle of all the machine gun fire got the Soldiers out of the ditches and moving down the road. He was just a natural born leader that Soldiers seemed willing to follow, even into the face of the enemy. For her part, she decided to stay in the ditch and follow behind. She was confident they wouldn't need her skills right now.

When she finally made it to the edge of town it appeared, most of the battle was over and the Germans were running. As she started across the street to where the rest of the men were, the shelling started. Lip was yelling at everyone to spread out because the Germans had the town zeroed. She was running for a doorway when a shell landed behind her throwing her to the ground.

_Oh yeah, that's good for bruised ribs. _

Before she could get to her feet, someone pulled her up and pushed her into the doorway.

Bill threw Nikki into the doorway and turned to face her. "Gees Nikki, what were you trying to do, get yourself killed?"

Nikki's ribs were now aching so badly that she couldn't stand up straight, nor could she answer. Somehow, she managed to shake her head no.

"What's wrong, ya hurt?" Bill started pulling and twisting her to see if she wounded, but one good pull finally caused her to cry out and Wild Bill to turn white as a sheet.

"I didn't mean to hurt ya, come on and I'll get you over to Doc Roe."

With a negative shake of her head, she managed to squeak out a few words. "No, no Doc. Ribs were bruised in the jump and landing on them twice today was too much. Go on and help the others I'm okay."

Bill acted liked he didn't want to leave her, but when someone called for help he was off. That was good because if he had stayed any longer he would have seen her cry.

_Yeah some tough girl you turned out to be. Sitting here crying over bruised ribs when men had died or been seriously wounded. I just need a minute and then I can make it to Doc Roe._

Finally pushing to her feet, she staggered off to find the aid station. Possibly, if Doc Roe were able to wrap the ribs they wouldn't hurt so badly. When she arrived at the aid station, she saw Dick sitting up on the table with his boot off.

"What happened, how serious is it, are you going to be okay?"

Dick laughed and showed her the piece of bullet Doc had just pulled from his leg. "Nothing serious but my ego is bruised, that will teach me not to show off."

"Well thank goodness that it's not too bad. Do you have any idea what Nixon would do to me if I let you get hurt?"

"Yeah I can see why you would be worried about that. Nixon can be a little over bearing sometimes. By the way, why are you here?"

Nikki looked at the ground and mumbled under her breath. "I need Doc to wrap my ribs, between Buck deciding to use me to cushion his fall and the German shells I think I bruised them even further."

Dick was putting his boot back on when Nikki stripped down to her t-shirt. If the bruises on her arms were any indication, that landing in the tree had been harder than she had let on.

"Nikki you sure you're okay? Those bruises look pretty nasty, how about it Doc, is she really alright?"

Doc Roe grabbed the bandages off the table and turned a critical eye toward Nikki.

"She's good sir, nothing that time won't heal up. I should've wrapped those ribs yesterday, but I can correct that. Care to assist sir?"

Dick came over and helped Doc Roe wrap the bandage around her. It took only a couple of minutes but already Nikki was feeling much better.

"Thanks Doc, I can't get a deep breath but hey they don't hurt as bad. So what's the plan Dick?"

Dick waited until she was dressed again then headed out the door. "The Germans aren't going to give up without a fight, they will counter-attack. As soon as I can get the company together I'll meet with Major Strayer but right now I think we'll move out to the trenches tonight."

Nikki grimaced, _yep that would be fun, spending the night in a cold damp foxhole. Great that would make her feel so much better. How do I get myself into these situations?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark had fallen and Nikki was sitting alone in Dick's foxhole. She had finally found a comfortable position and closed her eyes when the Germans across the field decided to start signing. She had to laugh; she could hear the men in the other foxholes asking what they had to be so happy. She knew why the Germans were so happy they had alcohol.

She was bored and since the Germans were singing, there was a good chance there would be no shooting so she decide to take a little walk through Easy's line.

Heading in the direction, she had last seen Dick go she didn't think it would be that hard to find him. Especially after the Talbert stabbing incident, she didn't think she had to worry. However, she forgot one rule; big girls have more to fear in the dark than little girls do.

"Well Ms Klemp, I just keep running into you in the strangest places especially in the dark."

Nikki visibly cringed, _of all the people I could have run into why Lord, why did it have to be him. What is he doing stalking me. Gees._

Turning to face him, she found herself so close she actually had to look up to meet his eyes. "Lt Speirs, you're correct about one thing, we certainly keep running into one another. I promise you, it's through no fault of mine. I've gone out of my way to avoid you."

_How did he manage to get that close without me hearing him?_

Ron actually smiled. She was very uncomfortable with him being this close, so he decided to make her even more uncomfortable just to see what her next move would be.

"Actually I'll confess that I've been looking for you."

Before she could step away, he took her face in his hand and gently turned her head to the left so he could see her bruised face. It looked worse than it probably was, even in the low light; he could see that the bruise was now a deep purple-black extending from her cheekbone down to her jaw. He gently ran one finger over the cut that ran the length of her cheekbone from the edge of her nose to her hairline. The cut looked good, and showed no signs of infection.

When he released her face Nikki jerked back from him and right into a tree. Rubbing her face where his hand had just been, she was looking at him as if she had just come face to face with a dangerous animal.

"Look Lt…"

"Ron, my name is Ron. If you are going to yell at me don't I deserve to be yelled at using my name?"

Nikki let out the breath she had been holding. "Look Ron, I thought I made it clear how I, we, feel about each other and that we should try to avoid each other at any cost, now you're here telling me you were looking for me. I don't understand."

Ron took a step toward her, which allowed him to invade her personal space again. He saw her wariness in the way she was biting her lower lip and wouldn't meet his eyes. She was nervous…hmm, she should be.

"You know, you never asked me how I felt about you, you just assumed that because I didn't want you running off in the dark with my translator I didn't like you."

Nikki snorted, "Yeah well most people would take you attacking them personally as a sign of dislike." Finally raising her eyes to meet his, she asked the question. "Was I wrong?"

Ron leaned in closer to her, his lips next to her ear. He heard as well as felt her sudden intake of breath.

Ensuring he spoke low enough for only her to hear, "you couldn't have been more wrong."

Nikki gasped and a shiver went through her body. As he was speaking to her, his breath had caressed her neck. _Oh hell no, this was not happening, was it? _

Jerking her head around to face him brought her injured cheek into contact with his. The brush of his beard stubble rasped against her cheek eliciting another shiver.

Just as she was about to ask him what he thought he was doing, Ron pulled back quickly, and formal Lt Speirs was back in place. "You should get back to your foxhole miss; it's not safe to be wondering around in the dark. You never know who you'll run into."

Before she could respond, he disappeared into the dark as quietly and quickly as he had appeared.

"Nikki, what are you doing out here, I thought you were asleep."

As if coming out of some kind of trance Nikki turned to look at Dick. "Umm, I was… uh bored and thought I would come and find you for some company, but I guess you found me. Well good night."

Dick shook his head as he watched Nikki scurry back to the foxhole. What had gotten into her?

Nikki dropped into the foxhole and stared into the dark. _What just happened? Was he flirting with me? Scary Lt Speirs was flirting with me, oh my God. This is when I really need to talk to David; there is no way I'm getting out of this foxhole. Well at least not until daylight._

Realizing that it was useless to try to rationalize what didn't seem rational; she found a comfortable spot and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, the feel of his hand haunted her dreams along with his breath on her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Keep up the firing, don't let up."

Nikki kept her head low. The Germans were desperately trying to break through their line and retake Carentan. Right now Easy Company was the only thing standing between them and success. She had heard that both Fox and Dog Companies had pulled back. She found some strange sadistic pleasure that Ron, _no remember his name is Lt Speirs,_ would not be happy having pulled out of a fight. _Ha,_ _the man got what he deserved._

Just as it was about to look hopeless, Sherman tanks broke through the trees off to their left, and the Germans went into retreat. The cheering from the men was overwhelming. Again Easy Company had survived to fight another day.

"Come on Nikki, we need to ensure that the Germans have pulled out and not just playing dead."

Nikki pulled herself from the foxhole and fell in with Buck's platoon that was in the middle of the company. This gave her good coverage to assist Dick if he needed her as well as staying safe.

_This cross-country hiking business was for the birds. I really should have paid more attention to what the infantry really did!_

The company stopped again as Harry and a small squad went to investigate a farmhouse.

Nixon came up beside Nikki and put his arm around her. "So how's my favorite girl today."

"Nix, I'm your only girl over here. However, to answer your question disturbed. You see something happened last night and I'm-."

The shot that came from the farmhouse and the cry for medic interrupted the conversation. One of the Privates she didn't know very well and been hit.

Nixon growled, "Figures, I was coming out to tell you the good news we are being pulled off the line and sent back to England."

Nikki couldn't believe it; they were heading back to England. They were returning to the land of hot showers and hot food. "Thank you lord, because right now all I want is a shower."

Nixon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "need someone to wash you back."

"Not you Nix…maybe someone tall and with red hair. Yeah, think Dick would do it?"

Nixon laughed and helped her to her feet. "You sure know how to hurt a guy and here I thought you liked the tall, dark, and handsome type."

Good thing Nix hadn't been paying close attention to her or he would have seen all the color drain from her face at the "tall, dark, and handsome" comment. That hit too close to describing a certain Lt who she was refusing to think about.

"So Nik, what were you trying to tell me earlier."

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all, guess I forgot in all the excitement." She gave Nixon her best smile, "Race ya back to England."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikki had forgotten how wonderful it was in England. She had spent so long soaking in Mrs Stewart's tub that the poor woman had thought she drowned. It had been nice to have someone fuss over her, but poor Mrs Stewart had nearly fainted when she saw all the bruises.

The past week had been wonderful; she, Nix and Dick spent almost every day together in town or just lounging about drinking tea. At least she and Dick were having tea. She was sure that Nix was drinking Vat 69 in his cup. However, the week off had allowed the bruise on her face to fade to a faint yellow and she could actually breathe again without pain.

One night as they were walking back to the house she was staying in, Nixon with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder had their peaceful interlude disturbed.

"Lt Nixon, I'm glad I found you, Lt Winters wanted you to stop by and discuss the next mission."

Nix felt Nikki jump next to him when Ron had spoke. He thought it was a strange reaction, but didn't have time to explore it further.

"Hey Ron, I'll just take Nikki back to the house she's staying at and then I'll head over to the CP."

"Don't worry Nix; it'd be my pleasure to escort Ms Klemp home."

Before Nix could agree Nikki had his arm in a painful grip and when he turned to look at her she actually looked afraid. Pulling her off a little from Ron he asked her what was wrong.

Nikki was breathing so hard she thought she would pass out. What was he doing here? Not to mention that look on his face, there was no way she was going anywhere with him.

"Nix, please, just take me home. You can go see Dick after that it's not that much further.

Nixon looked between her and Ron and tried to figure out what had happened between them to cause her not to want to be alone with him. However, the look Ron was giving him right now was pure evil, what had he done?

"Nikki there you are, you know I've been walking all over this town looking for you and here I find you in the arms of another man. You're not even willing to wait on me love?"

Nikki felt her knees go weak. She had never been so grateful to see someone, as she was David. As far as she was concerned, he had just saved her from a fate worse than death.

"Oh David, I'm so happy to see you. See Nix you can go ahead and David can walk me home. I'll see you tomorrow, come on David."

David looked over his shoulder at the two men and shrugged as she pulled him down the road. Something very interesting was going on between Nikki and Speirs and he couldn't wait to hear the rest of the story.

Back at Mrs Stewart's house and several cups of tea, Nikki finally told the whole story. "So now you know the whole story. What is going on with that man?"

David started laughing. The pitiful look on Nikki's face only made him laugh harder. "Sweetie, he likes you, I mean really likes you. I thought what I saw on D-Day was a mistake but from what you just told me, I was spot on. He is jealous of you and Nixon."

Nikki dropped into the chair in shock, "why would he be jealous of me and Nixon. There is nothing going on we're just friends."

"Sweetie, he doesn't know that and based on what he saw with you on the tank and then again tonight, oh yeah, he's jealous and would probably do anything to get you away from Nixon."

Shaking her head, "please explain to me why the intense men are interested in me?"

David laughed, "Because you scare the nice normal ones off that's why.

Nikki just dropped her head on the table; this was going to be a very long war. Especially trying to avoid one very intense Lt, who just happened to give her pleasurable shivers?


	4. England to Bastogne

**DISCLAIMER:** I still only own Nikki and David, and no disrespect is intended to the real men of Easy Company. I've taken some liberties with the story, there is no wife in England if you were wondering about that and I also created some other events to improve my story line.

Thanks again for the reviews, they keep me motivated.

Chapter 4 England to Bastogne

The next day Easy Company came together for a briefing on an upcoming operation. Something the British had named Market Garden. It would involve a daylight jump into The Netherlands, just outside Eindhoven and would progress driving the Germans back into Belgium

After the briefing, Dick had asked for volunteers from the translators, explaining that not all of them were needed for this operation. They would return after this operation and pick up the others but would prefer to take those who spoke both French and German. David and Nikki both volunteered. David had spoken with Speirs and made it clear he wanted to go with Nikki, surprisingly Speirs had agreed.

Nixon pulled Nikki off to the side after the briefing. "You know you don't need to go, we'll be back I promise, we won't head to Germany without you."

Nikki smiled and patted his cheek with her hand. "Lew, I'm going. I volunteered for this a long time ago, and besides you never know if you'll get back or not. I speak French and German so I really think I can help. Don't worry, you said yourself this would be an easy jump. I promise no more trees."

Nixon laughed and pulled her into a hug. "You're right; I don't know why I'm worried about you brat, you've made it this far."

Nikki let herself enjoy the hug but when she looked over Nixon's shoulder, she was unfortunate enough to meet Ron's eyes. _Yep, David had been right, he was_ _jealous_. Nikki raised an eyebrow but didn't break eye contact. She saw Ron's posture stiffen, and then he turned and left the hanger. _Oh yeah that little jab probably would cost her another visit._

David fell in beside her, as she was walking back to Mrs. Stewart's house. "You know you're playing with fire right?"

Nikki shrugged but kept walking. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

David just shook his head. "Right, you've got no idea what I'm talking about. Well then little miss; you all but flaunted that hug Nixon gave you."

Nikki gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm not going to stop being friends with someone just because he doesn't like it. He has no right to lay claim on me."

David grabbed her arm, "Love you don't understand, when a man like him gets it in his head that you're his I really don't think he'll give up easily."

"Look, we jump tomorrow and I don't believe we are coming back here again, so the chance of me running into him again is probably going to decrease. Stop being an old woman, everything will be fine."

David watched her walk off, "yeah well guess we'll see who's right now won't we."

Later that night when Nikki was repacking what she thought she would need for the jump, Mrs. Stewart came to tell her a young man was here to see her. Thinking it was probably David she came downstairs with a smile on her face, only to have it fade when she saw who it was; Ronald Speirs.

_Note to self; kill David tomorrow!_

"Well Lt Speirs, once again you've made a point to find me. What can it possibly be this time? As you can see, the bruises have all healed, so there is no reason for you to be concerned over my health.

Ron just grinned at her comments. "Don't you think I might just want to see you before you jump tomorrow?"

Before she could respond, he had grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"Gees, what is it with you and manhandling me? Is this another attempt to intimidate me?"

"Nope this is an attempt to get you alone and do this." Ron quickly cupped her face in both of his hands and kissed her.

Nikki couldn't believe she was kissing him, but holy cow could the man kiss.

He ended the kiss as quickly as it began, then he ran his thumb over her lower lip.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you that night before D-Day. Be safe and I'll see you soon."

With that, he released her and headed off down the street. All Nikki could do was watch him go. _Oh, he was a fantastic kisser. Guess David was right about him having feelings for her._ With a smile on her face, she went back inside to finish packing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning they were loading up in the C-47, and this time she would be jumping with Nixon and David. Just prior to entering the plane, she happened to glance off to the side and saw Speirs watching with those intense eyes. Giving him a small wave, he smiled raised to fingers to his cap in a mock salute and turned to walk back into the hanger. She had no idea why that simple movement had pleased her but when she dropped down next to David, she was still smiling.

"So do I even need to ask what has you so happy this morning? Or would it have something to do with tall, dark, and brooding over by the hanger?"

Nikki actually blushed. "Maybe, he came by last night and well let's just say it was…WOW!"

"You will give me details when we get on the ground love; you know I can't stand a mystery."

"Sure, if this goes like they briefed I'll give you the full story over a delicious cup of Belgium hot chocolate."

Nixon had dropped down beside her just in time to hear the last comment, "so what story are you going to tell?"

"Nixon it's nothing that would concern you."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Speirs interest in where you lived would it?"

Nikki just turned and stared at him. "It was you who told him where I live?"

Nixon just gave her his sexy smirk. "Well I am the Intelligence Officer and it's my duty to inform all friendly forces where other friendly forces are located."

Nikki could do nothing but growl. _Oh, you wait until they did equipment check, I'll get you Lewis Nixon._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The jump into The Netherlands went as smoothly as predicted. Nikki managed to stay out of the trees, instead landing in an open field. From there Easy went on a short cross-country march to the city of Eindhoven.

David was busy collecting kisses as soon as they entered the town. There wasn't a German in sight and the people were celebrating their liberation. It took several minutes before Nikki could find Dick, having received many hugs and kisses, in fact too many.

"Okay, so when do we get out of here. I think if one more person hugs me I might scream."

Dick laughed and pulled Nikki closer to him. "Don't worry, we'll keep the men moving, and the next stop is Nuenen. Nix reported that German forces had occupied the town and it's our job to move them out."

With the arrival of the British tanks and trucks, Easy hopped a ride and headed onward to Nuenen to secure the town. Unfortunately, when they arrived the Germans had other ideas.

The first casualty was a Lieutenant, who was new to the unit and new to combat, who thought standing in the middle of the road a good idea. He was shot in the throat by a German sniper. By the time Easy pulled out of the town, they had lost the Lieutenant, SGT Randleman, and Lt Buck Compton, who won the prize for being shot in the ass.

Nikki was standing in the road with Nix watching the pullout when Dick joined them.

"Nix, I thought we had better intelligence than this, we've being forced to pull out because we walked into a larger force than predicted."

Nixon shrugged, "We had what the British gave us, and apparently they didn't listen to the Dutch intelligence or just forgot to tell everyone an entire Panzer Division had taken up residence."

Dick shook his head; bad intelligence had led to his men's injures and one missing. Just as he was about to speak again, a shot ran out and Nixon fell to the ground.

"Nix, are you okay?"

Nikki crawled over and reached for Nixon who was already sitting up telling them he was fine.

"Stop looking at me like that, I told you I'm fine."

Both Nikki and Dick sat and staring at him as he removed his helmet and saw the bullet hole that had passed through the helmet without hitting him.

Nikki grabbed him and kissed him hard. "That is just because you are okay, don't get used to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was official; Nikki had never been this cold in her life. She was huddled around the small fire that she and Nixon had managed to make inside the CP to heat up some water for bad coffee. Bastogne had turned out to be the coldest place in the world. They had moved into the positions an over a month ago, no winter equipment, and only enough ammo that they had managed to carry. The snow and cloud cover had hampered all efforts to resupply them. Tomorrow was Christmas and all Easy wanted was clear weather.

"Hurry up Nix, I've got to get back out on the OP before Dike comes in here and complains to Dick again."

She couldn't stand the new commander of Easy, Lt. Norman Dike, he was always roaming around lost and making Lip's job that much harder. He had received his command more like a political appointment and the men had no respect for him. She couldn't understand why Dick didn't replace him. Therefore, to avoid him, she had started coming to the CP to sleep at night. This was the last place Dike would come to look for her.

Nixon handed her a cup of coffee and put out the small fire. The tiny bit of warmth there had been quickly faded, allowing the bone chilling cold to seep in once again.

"Why has Dike been complaining to Dick?

"Because he seems to think that I should spend every waking moment out on the OP without a break, oh yeah and it might possibly have something to do with me telling him to talk a long walk on a short pier. But then again I'm just guessing."

Sighing Nikki stood up handing Nixon his cup back. "I'm heading back out just in case Mr. Superior comes looking for me. Oh by the way, Dick is sending me back into Bastogne tomorrow with the documents he found, is there anything I can bring you?"

"Yeah, warm weather." Nixon gave her a slight smile but that was all. She was starting to worry about him. The last few weeks he had started roaming the line late at night and wasn't really sleeping in the day.

"Okay, I'll see if I can't find some. Try to get some rest and I'll see you tonight."

As Nikki was heading back out to the OP, _just to listen to the Germans trade dirty jokes,_ the shelling started. Diving into the closest foxhole, she landed on top of Babe Heffron.

The Germans had developed better tactics as the war progressed. They had set the shells to explode at mid-tree level so not only was shrapnel a concern the very large splinters from the trees as they exploded were just as deadly.

"Hey Nikki, I know I was dreaming about a female in my foxhole, but this is crazy." Babe Heffron was grinning like a little boy at Christmas, right up to the point a shell hit the tree above their foxhole, and the whole top fell on top of the foxhole blocking them in. They were both yelling, but with the shelling, no one could hear them.

When the shelling stopped, Lip was there assisting in lifting the tree off and getting them out of the foxhole.

"I should've know you would be somewhere around a tree Nikki." Lipton was laughing at her as she sat and tried to get the pine needles out of her hair.

"Oh gosh, you are so funny Lip. Can I help it if I keep attracting killer trees?"

All of them were still laughing when the shelling started again. This time no one would be laughing when it was over.

When the shelling ended both Wild Bill and Joe Toye would be leaving Easy Company permanently each losing a leg. The company had also lost Muck and Penkala when a shell exploded on in their foxhole. Malarkey was taking it hard as he had lost two of his closest friends.

The following day, Nikki and Doc Roe both rode back into Bastogne. Doc Roe gathered what supplies he could find and headed back out, while she stayed at regiment talking to David, whom had transferred to Colonel Sink's staff when Sink's last translator was killed.

"Hey love, how goes things in the woods?"

Nikki shrugged and moved closer to the stove. "Not that good, everyone is frozen and Lt Dike is useless, if we don't get a supply drop we'll be fighting this war with snowballs."

David handed her a cup of real coffee and sat down next to her. "Sweetie you look exhausted, why don't you get a couple hours sleep."

Downing the coffee and checking the time she decided to take David up on his offer. "Just make sure you wake me up at three, they will be coming back to get me."

David agreed and he covered her with an extra blanket when she stretched out on his cot. He could see how exhausted she was, not counting the fact she was paler than he had ever seen her, the purple shadows under her eyes gave away the fact she hadn't been sleeping much.

David's concern for Nikki was so great he failed to hear someone come up beside him.

"What's she doing here?"

David jumped at the sound. "Gees Ron, you scared me half to death. I think a better question is what are you doing here?"

Ron handed David a folder of papers he had been holding. "We found those on some Germans this morning and I thought I would bring them in and let you have a look at them. Is she okay?"

David got up and pulled Speirs off the side. "She's exhausted. Dike has been keeping her on the OP during the day and then at night she is trying to get Nixon to sleep."

Ron didn't speak but the look in his eyes said it all. He was beyond angry, mostly at Dike but also at Nikki. She knew better than to let herself be run down, especially when facing the freezing cold and too little food. Waving David off Ron sat down on the cot next to her.

He hadn't seen her in over a month. They had gone into the woods around Bastogne that night. The Allied Forces retreating past them like ghost in the night. Moving but not really seeing where they were going. All of the companies had taken what ammo and food they could from the spectral Soldiers and had headed into the woods.

He had seen her standing next to Winters watching the men pass her. Her blue eyes held such a look of anguish for those who had been defeated. He didn't have a chance to speak to her in fact; he didn't even think she'd seen him. As Easy Company moved out, she'd fallen into line with Buck's platoon and headed off into the night.

Now she was in front of him totally exhausted and sleeping like the dead. He gently brushed the hair away from her face. He'd truly missed her, no one stood up to him as she did. Taking a quick look around to see if anyone was paying attention, and finding everyone diverted Ron quickly and gently kissed her lips.

A soft sigh that sounded like his name escaped her lips and she turned her face into his hand without every waking. Reluctantly he stood up and went to find David.

"I've got to get back to the line. See if she'll stay here tonight, I think it would do her a lot of good."

David nodded, "I'll try, but you know how she is."

Ron smiled, "Stubborn. Just do your best, but I doubt she'll leave Nixon."

Without further comment, he left to catch his ride leaving David to wonder exactly how deep his feelings for Nikki truly went.

There had been no need for David to wake Nikki up. She was up and sitting on the edge of the cot putting on her boots.

"Love, why don't you stay here, they won't miss you for one night. Please Nikki, you're exhausted, and you aren't doing the men any good when you're this tired."

"I can't, I'm worried about Nixon, and if I stay here-."

Nikki didn't finish the statement, the first German shell landed in the center of town. When it was over the church that had been the hospital was destroyed and most of the buildings had been damaged. Even Colonel Sink's CP had sustained damage.

When Nikki finally sat up, she could feel something warm running down her face. Reaching up to wipe if off her hand came away with blood on it.

David was quickly by her side putting a bandage over the cut. "Okay sweetie, just be still. It's not that bad and you'll still be as beautiful as ever."

Nikki was trying to concentrate on his voice and what he was saying but the world around her was growing darker. "David, I think I'm about to-."

David felt her body go lax. She had passed out cold. Ron was not going to like this.


	5. Foy to Haguenau

**DISCLAIMER:** I still only own Nikki and David. No disrespect is meant toward the real men of Easy Company.

If anyone is looking to sell Matthew Settle, I think I've saved enough. :)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you kept me motivated.

Chapter 5 Foy to Haguenau

It was the next day when Nikki finally regained consciousness. Her head was pounding and for a moment, she had no idea where she was. Reaching up to touch where her head was hurting someone grabbed her hand.

"Easy love, it's okay. You just hit your head and needed stitches, but everything is okay now."

Groaning she finally managed to open her eyes. David was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"How long have I been out?"

David smiled, yep, she was much better. "You've been out for about a day. If you didn't wake up we were going to load you into a truck and move you with the rest of this junk."

He watched her face as she tried to put together the pieces of the last day she was probably missing.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Nikki frowned, "I remember putting my boots on and us arguing about me leaving, and that's it. What's going on, why is everyone packing up?"

"We're moving into the woods around Foy. General Patton decided to show up while you were out; made a big fuss over saving us, but now Colonel Sink wants to take Foy before the Germans have a chance to regroup."

Nikki pushed up into a sitting position and reached for her helmet. "Well why are we still sitting here, I need to get back out." She stopped moving in an effort to let the wave of dizziness pass.

David helped her to her feet, he could tell she was still dizzy, but seemed to be getting better. "Don't rush, we're riding out to the site, you'll get there in time."

Finally curious she put her hand back up to her head where it was itching. A bandage currently covered whatever was itching. "Okay, so how bad is this one."

David cringed. "Well six stitches, but it's even with your hairline so no one will notice, well at least after the bandage comes off that is."

"Well I'm sure _someone_ will notice. Where's my helmet? Oh and when that _someone_ notices I'm blaming it on you."

With that parting shot, Nikki managed to walk out of the CP under her own power.

David was right they did arrive prior to the invasion of Foy and when Nikki had arrived at the battalion CP, she decided to keep her helmet on so that Dick and Nixon could stay focused on the task. Dike had seen her arrive and she could tell he wanted to say something but with a single eyebrow lift, he refocused his attention from her and back to Dick.

When Dike left the CP to return to the company Nikki looked at both men. "You are going to put that idiot in charge of the attack? Come on, we all know he will botch the job and probably get a lot of men injured or killed."

Dick sighed, "I've got no choice. When we lost Buck that put us down an officer and right now, he's the only choice. It'll be okay."

Nikki didn't comment, somehow she knew it wasn't going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikki was standing with Sink, Nixon and Winters watching Easy attack Foy with Dike in the lead.

"Forward, you've got to keeping moving forward." Dick was screaming commands as loud as he could in an effort to get Dike motivated. His pacing back and forth was driving them crazy. Both Nikki and Nixon knew he felt he should be out front leading those men into battle.

Just as Dick started down the hill to relieve Dike, Sink yelled at him.

"Winters, don't go out there, I know you-."

"Speirs get over here."

Ron was by Dick's side in an instant. "Get down there and take over from Dike."

Nikki suddenly felt her whole chest tighten up as she watched Ron run down the hill toward Foy. The fact that he just missed being hit by a shell nearly stopped her heart. The anxiety must have shown on her face because Nixon was suddenly beside her and grabbed her arm.

"He's going to be okay, just stay here."

Somehow, Ron made it down the hill to link up with the scattered Easy Company and get them moving again into Foy. She was glad when she lost sight of him, she probably really didn't want to know the risk he was taking.

When the town was secure and the Battalion CP finally made it into town, Nikki and David kept busy speaking with the small group of residents and the nuns that had stayed with the church. She did her best to calm their fears and asked only that they provided shelter for a night or two.

When the first shot came, everyone seemed to freeze in place. Nikki had time to see a Soldier fall in the group that had been singing, and then Lip's shout of sniper seemed to get everyone moving again. She hadn't even taken two steps when someone tackled her and rolled them under a nearby wagon.

Nikki was about to say some choice words to the person who had just tackled her, but when she realized it was Ron on top of her the words died in her throat.

He wasn't looking at her but had his head turned to the side watching Lip run across the compound trying to attract the sniper so that Shifty could get a clear shot.

She felt his words; more than she heard them as he called Lip a "damn fool." When the danger had passed, he turned his attention to her. The sexy smile that had been gracing his lips when he realized he was on top of her faded quickly when he looked at her face.

She couldn't figure out what had caused him to stop smiling until she realized that her helmet had fallen off. _Damn, he just saw my head._

"Ron before you get upset-."

Ron had pushed up off her before she could even finish the sentence. The look he was giving her was the same one he had given her the first night they met. There was nothing but cold anger in the eyes that just a moment ago had been so warm.

_Who would ever have guess that his eyes were so expressive. Oh, this is not going to be fun._

Reaching out to touch the bandage, he managed to hold his temper in check just long enough to ask, "What's this Nikki? I leave you safe in Bastogne and then you show up here with your head bandaged."

She could only stare at him. He was unbelievable. He throws himself on top of her to save her life and now he was yelling at her for something beyond her control. _Oh no, there is no way I'm going to just sit here and take this. He is about to get a piece of my mind._

Grabbing her helmet and crawling from under the wagon, she made it to her feet and spun to face him. "Of all the conceded, arrogant men I've ever met you take the cake. How dare you accuse me of doing something that would get me hurt?" With each statement, Nikki jabbed him in the chest a little harder. With each stab, she backed him up a little further until he was up against the wagon and could go no further.

"Need I remind you I'm not the idiot who ran across an open field while shells were dropping? Oh yeah, if you'd bothered to ask I'd have told you that Colonel Sink's headquarters was hit during the shelling of Bastogne and that was when my head was hit, but no you just have to assume it was something stupid I did."

At the end of the tirade she was out of breathe and angry. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Jamming the helmet on her head, she turned to walk off but spun around changing her mind. "Oh yeah, one more thing, don't you ever speak to me again you pompous ass!"

By this point, she was yelling and the entire company had stopped to watch the action. David who had heard the yelling came out of the building with Nixon to see what was going on.

David hung his head and then turned to Nixon, "okay you want to flip a coin to see which one of us gets to fix this."

Nixon took one look at both Nikki and Ron's faces and laughed. "I'm not getting between them. Just let them cool off and it will probably work out."

David watched as Nikki stomped off into the church leaving Ron standing alone in the middle of the street. "Nix, you might want to let Dick know that Easy might need a new translator. I'm pretty sure Nikki is going to want a transfer when she hears Speirs is the new commander of Easy."

Nixon frowned, "yeah you might be right, but then again if they are forced to work together they might get over this sooner."

"You obviously don't know Nikki. When she says don't speak to me that's exactly what she means, but hey it might be fun to watch."

David walked off in the direction of the church as Speirs yelled at his men to get moving. _Oh, this was going to be fun. Wonder how long they can hold out._

Later in the evening Nikki was sitting alone in the back of the church listening to the nuns sing and enjoying being warm and dry. She had cried on David's shoulder for most of the afternoon. She had made a mistake and allowed him to get close to her and now she was paying for it. _That's what I get for allowing myself to care. I should have known better than to let him get that close. Men like him are dangerous._

She could see Lip and Ron talking on the front pew. He had not seen her when he entered, but from the look on his face, he was still upset. Well guess what, she didn't care.

Sighing she laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes. The warmth and signing combined with her exhaustion easily lulled her to sleep.

Ron had returned to the church late after completing his report with Battalion. He wanted to ensure all the men had left and found some place to sleep. The church was empty when he arrived with only a few candles left burning. He almost turned to leave when he saw a shadow in the back that didn't look right.

Walking to the back of the church, he saw Nikki still sitting there asleep with her head against the wall. Sitting down next to her on the pew, he had the chance just to look at her. Why couldn't he make her understand that all he wanted was to keep her safe, and it drove him crazy seeing her hurt? Instead, he had incited another argument with her and she now sat alone and exhausted.

Someone had at least brought a blanket out and covered her. Smiling in the dark, he decided to take a chance. He gently lifted her until she was sitting between his legs with her head on his chest. He quickly readjusted the blanket around them both. She had lost a lot of weight and had been almost nothing to lift. When he finished his adjustments so both of them would be comfortable he closed his eyes.

He felt her snuggle closer into his chest and one arm fell around his waist. Her sigh of contentment told him everything he needed to hear. She would sleep peacefully tonight and so would he.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nikki woke up, she found herself stretched out on a pew in the church. Stretching her aching muscles, she realized she'd slept soundly. _I must have been more tired than I thought. Hmm, I could have sworn someone was here._ Shaking off her strange feeling, she left the church in search of Nixon his canteen.

"Well good morning sunshine and just where did you spend your night?"

Nikki growled and picked up Nixon's canteen and took a healthy drink. Yep, like she'd thought Vat 69.

Nixon raised an eyebrow but remained silent. When she had taken another drink, he decided to comment on her strange behavior. "So are we having a bad morning?"

Nikki sat the canteen down and looked at Nixon. "I don't know about the we part, but I am. To answer your first question, I spent the night in the church. Guess I was exhausted and fell asleep, because this morning I woke up lying on a pew.

"So I guess no one had a chance to tell you yesterday?"

Nikki merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Dick made Speirs the new commander of Easy."

Still no response from Nikki, she was just sitting across from him with the same expression.

"Nikki, didn't you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you just fine. You just told me that the one person I have no desire to see or say anything to is now the person who's my boss. What do you expect me to say?"

Nixon picked up the canteen and smelled, yep still had Vat 69 in it. He thought for a moment that someone had put water in it because she was taking this too calmly.

"So are you and Ron going to be able to work together?"

Nikki sighed and reached up to massage her head around the bandage. "What choice do I have? I'll do my job; I just lost my temper yesterday because the inconsiderate swine wouldn't listen. Okay enough about Ron where are we heading to now?"

Nixon's sexy smirk returned, "We're heading into France, should be fun."

"Nixon, only you would think heading back into France is fun. But hey, one step closer to Germany." Nikki grabbed her helmet and headed off to find David, they were in for one hell of a ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haguenau was exactly as she had remembered it, a little more battle worn, but the same. It had taken months for Easy to get here, but the next step from would be Germany. She and Ron's relationship had turned into very brief words spoken only necessary and with little warmth.

She had made it a point to stay as far from the company as possible when they stopped and spent all her time with either Nixon or David. It was safer for her heart that way. She was not aware of what both of her friends knew; every night when she would come to the battalion CP to sleep, Ron would show up and hold her through the night.

It had been David's idea since there was no way she would let Ron near her during the day, he could see her at night. He had told Ron that Nikki slept like the dead and nothing short of artillery would wake her up. For the last month or so that had be true. Every morning Ron would leave her before dawn and when Nikki did wake up she always looked around as if she had lost something.

Now that they were in Haguenau, David decided it was time to talk to Ron. His two friends needed to make peace and realize that they were both in love with each other, instead of looking at the other when they thought no one was looking.

Entering the company CP, he saw 1SG Lipton stretched out on the couch trying to give orders in between coughs and Ron yelling at him for not being in bed. Okay so maybe now wasn't a good time to talk to him.

Spying Nikki helping Luz unpack the truck he decided to change tactics.

"Well love, I see they have recruited you for work detail."

Smiling Nikki blew a lock of hair out of her face. "Yep, it makes the day go faster and besides, I really don't want time to think while we're here."

David fell into step with her as she carried another box into the CP, stopping to pass a cup of hot coffee to Lip. "So are you going to tell him?"

Nikki dropped the box and grabbed David's arm to pull him out of the room. "No and I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down. It's no one's business, besides, it really doesn't matter."

"Yes, but-."

"Don't but me, I'm going back out and help Luz because this conversation is over."

When Nikki and David came back into the room, David Webster and some new Lieutenant were standing there and Dick was telling the group that Colonel Sink wanted a patrol to cross the river to bring back prisoners. Nikki had to restrain a snort when the new Lt. had volunteered. _Like Ron would let that happen. Okay enough stop thinking about him._

As if she had spoken aloud Ron, turned, and looked at her. For one brief second his eyes held the warmth for her that they originally had. Just as quickly, the look was gone and he turned his back on her. She had to bite her lip to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. _Damn, why does he still get to me?_

She was just about to leave the room when she heard Dick say they would need a translator.

"I'll do it."

All the men in the room had stopped talking and were now staring at her. _Okay, so what did I say?_

"Look I'm the best choice, not only do I speak German but I have a good working knowledge of the area."

Nixon and Dick looked surprised, Ron just looked angry and he was the first to find his voice.

"You will not volunteer for this mission. I'm sure someone else would be better qualified than you."

Nikki ignored his outburst and turned to speak to Dick. "I can do this, you know that, you also know my history, the house is _extremely_ familiar to me. I'm your best chance to get in and out undetected.

Dick and Nixon exchanged looks. "Okay Nikki, you can do it. Be in the Battalion CP in an hour."

As Dick and Nixon left the room, the Lt saluted them again and turned his attention on her.

"I don't understand, he won't let me lead the mission but he'll allow a female to go."

Around the room, several throats cleared and all attention turned on Nikki. "Look Lt, like it or not I'm going and maybe you should learn something about the people you'll be working with before you begin to make comments about them."

Nikki grabbed David's arm and left the room before anyone else said something stupid, like Ronald Speirs was probably going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David and Nikki were sitting together watching the other side of the river a couple of hours later when Ron finally found them.

"David could you leave us, I need to talk to my translator."

David looked between the two and the shrug that Nikki gave convinced him that it would be okay to leave.

"Liebe, ich werden am CP sein, wenn Sie mich brauchen. Er bedeutet gut, gibt bitte ihm eine Chance." (Love, I'll be at the CP if you need me. He means well please give him a chance.)

Nikki watched David walk off and then turned her attention to Ron. "Okay, so what is it you need to discuss or is this just another opportunity to treat me like a child?"

When he sat beside her, she heard him sigh. "So why didn't you tell me you were from here?"

Nikki laughed, "Well it seems our faithful Intelligence Officer is providing information again. Well first, it doesn't really matter and besides, I don't make a point of talking about my past. Besides, you never asked."

Reaching over to take her hand Ron ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I don't understand why you feel the need to put yourself in dangerous positions. Don't you know it makes me crazy the thought of you being hurt?"

Nikki couldn't speak all she could do was stare at him. This was the closest he had come to telling her how he felt. Before she could speak, he had dropped her hand and was kissing her again. _Wow, he was still a fantastic kisser._

When he finally released her mouth, he didn't let her pull away; instead kept her pulled into his side.

_Maybe everything would be okay; they could make up for lost time, after all this was really, where I want to be._ Sighing she relaxed even further into his side.

"Nikki, I'm not letting you go tonight, I'm going to Battalion and talk to Winters, it's too dangerous. Besides there is no way I'm letting my woman do this."

She felt her heart break. All he had said, all he had done was just to try to convince her not to go. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks, through everything, he hadn't seen her cry, but now she just couldn't hold back.

Jerking free of him she turned to face him. "The only one of us who will be hurt here is me. This is my job and you come here saying sweet lies you know I want to hear just to get me off the mission. Well let me tell you something Captain Ronald Speirs, that was the lowest thing anyone has ever done to me and I'm finished with you."

"Oh, but for your information, yes I'm from here, my mother was French my father was German. We fled from our home when the Germans invaded because it wasn't safe here unless you were a pure Aryan. While attempting to get to England both of my parents died of pneumonia within days of each other, that's why I volunteered, for my parents, and for what I've lost. Good night Captain Speirs, I'll see you at the debriefing. Oh and for the record, I'm no one's woman."

Ron watched her leave afraid that he had lost her forever just because he tried to stop the woman he loved from being injured. Damn if he understood women.


	6. Haguenau Continued

**DISCLAIMER**: I still only own Nikki and David. Still no disrespect is meant.

Thanks again for the reviews...

Chapter 6 Haguenau Continued

She had no idea how long she had been there, the cold didn't matter the passing of time no longer seemed real. Ever since she'd left Ron, time dragged but the sun had set and she could hear the noise of the men getting into position for the river crossing.

She had shown Nixon earlier in the evening where the shallowest point to cross was, just in case someone fell out of the rafts. _How long ago had it been since she'd shown him the spot? Hour, two possibly, it had grown dark quickly._

"Nikki, are you okay?"

She lifted her eyes from the water to meet Nixon's. "I'm okay Lew, just thinking. Are the men ready?"

Nixon didn't immediately answer. She had her arms wrapped around her waist in a protective measure and had been standing in this same spot for hours.

"Nikki you don't have to do this, we can send Webster or Liebgott."

Her harsh laugh sent cold chills down his spine. "Do you think after all that's happened that I wouldn't go now? Nix, I screwed up and right now, I really need to do this. I think when I get back I'll talk to Dick and tell him I want to work at Battalion and let David take my place."

Nixon pulled her into his arms. "Nikki, he loves you that's why he acts so stupid. Have you ever known Ron Speirs to lose control or say anything that stupid to anyone but you?"

He felt the negative shake her head against his chest. "When you get back tonight you two have to talk. He's been threatening everyone who came in contact with him; it's bad for morale not to mention someone's life."

Nikki laughed. Yeah she would talk to him when she got back; maybe it all had just been a misunderstanding. "You're right; I'll talk to him when I get back. Come on, walk a lady to her boat."

When Nixon and Nikki arrived at the boats, Dick and Ron were already there. She saw Ron's expression when he saw Nixon's arm around her. She couldn't understand how he could be jealous, she could do nothing now; she'd talk to him when she returned.

When they had loaded into the rafts to cross the river, they were heading to the house that had been hers. She hadn't been in the house since 1939 and she was reminded that nothing remained of that life. _Don't think about it, just do the mission, and get out. _

They quickly made it up to the house and leading the men up to the door, she pointed out the steps that would make noise. There were three German Soldiers sitting at the table eating and drinking. The plan had been for her to knock on door and lure them outside, but a new Soldier had another plan.

Rushing past her, he kicked the door open and threw a grenade into the room. Unfortunately, in his haste he hadn't thrown it far enough and it explode right next to him, knocking him and her down.

Dragging herself up to her hands and knees, she was able to drag herself over to the Soldier. He had taken the brunt of the explosion and his condition was serious if they didn't get him back soon he was dead. The trip back to the rafts and then across the river for Nikki was a daze. She wasn't sure if it was the situation or the concussion from the explosion that had her confused.

The machine gun from their side was firing to keep the Germans off the opposite bank, the wounded Soldier with his head in her lap, and all around them yelling and noise. The entire situation had a nightmare quality.

While Doc Roe worked on the wounded Soldier, Nikki tried to hide in the shadows. Her ears were still ringing from the explosion and she was sure she looked terrible. Her uniform streaked with blood and mud and her shoulder was killing her. When she had reached up to rub the ache she had encountered a piece of shrapnel, pulling it out probably had not been a wise decision because the wound had bled even more.

She grabbed a bottle of wine and snuck off to Nixon's room. She knew he wouldn't be there due to the debriefing that was scheduled in an hour. They would live if she didn't show up. In addition, no one would look for her here; it would give her a chance to recover.

Sitting on his bed, she preceded to drink half the bottle in an effort to numb her body. Her head was pounding and her shoulder was agony. She really should get up and go find Doc Roe but she just couldn't manage the energy. Curling up on her good side, she decided to take a nap then go find Doc.

Nixon was exhausted, he had been up for the last twenty-four hours, and now all he wanted to do was catch some shuteye. Finding Nikki sound asleep in his bed was the last thing he expected.

"Come on brat, I need to sleep and you need to find your own bed."

Nixon shook her trying to wake her up but got no response. Spotting the half-empty bottle of wine next to the bed, he realized that she wouldn't be moving any time soon.

Sighing Nixon pushed her over slightly and climbed in next to her quickly falling asleep.

Winters was typing up his report on the raid from the night before, he was missing the intelligence portion. He was reluctant to go wake Nix, but he really needed to get the report done. Heading into Nixon's room, he found a sight he didn't expect.

Nikki was on her side facing the wall and Nixon had spooned behind her with one arm around her waist. Both of them were sleeping like the dead, guess that report would have to wait. Shutting the door behind him he decided to let them both sleep, morning would be soon enough to finish the report.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nixon get up, I need you to finish the report for Sink."

Nixon opened one eye to see Dick standing over him with a smile on his face. Closing his eye he decided to ignore Dick and go back to sleep, the thought was quickly interrupted when he realized that he was curled around someone very feminine.

Jumping back from the person he was laying against caused him to fall out of the bed. "Damn it, what's going on?"

Dick laughed, "I've no idea, but you must be trying to commit suicide to have been in the same bed with her."

"Yeah well I'm just glad it was you who came in here and not Speirs. I probably wouldn't have stood a chance."

Nixon got to his feet and smacked Nikki on the leg, "come on brat it's morning, rise and shine."

Nikki hadn't moved through during their conversation or the hit on her leg. Both men traded looks. She slept heavy, but this was very strange.

When Nixon grabbed her shoulder to roll her over he found her body extremely hot and her shirt wet with blood.

"Dick, go get Doc, we've got a serious problem."

Dick saw the blood on her shirt. "Why didn't she say something last night?"

Doc Roe quickly grabbed his bag and followed Dick back to his room. The last thing he expected was to find Nikki in Nixon's bed. He could have sworn her and Speirs were together.

Pushing Nixon aside, he quickly assessed the situation. Probing the shoulder caused Nikki to moan but not wake up. Laying his hand on her head, he turned and faced the two officers.

"She was hit last night and now she has a high fever, I not surprised that infection set in. I need someone to grab hot water and some bandages. I've got to clean the wound and try to get the fever down."

"How bad is it Doc?"

Doc wiped his forehead. "If I don't get the fever down very serious, so one of you two officers going to get the stuff I asked for or keep asking me questions?"

Dick left to grab the items Doc needed while Nixon stayed to help Doc Roe.

While the Doc was cutting off Nikki's t-shirt, she actually woke up and looked at Nixon.

"Mon amour, je vous ai manqué si. J'ai su que vous me trouveriez. S'il vous plaît ne pas me partir encore."

Nixon traded looks with Roe, "you got any idea what she said?"

"Yes sir, she said; my love, I've missed you so. I knew you'd find me. Please don't leave me again. I don't think she knows where she is, the fever can make someone delusional."

Nixon sat on the bed next to her and held her hand. She was awake but her eyes held a crazy light, it was obvious she thought he was someone else.

"Non, je ne veux pas rester ici sans vous. S'il vous plaît ne pas aller." (No, I don't want to stay here without you. Please don't go.)

Before Nix could move, she had grabbed him and kissed him. Dick and Ron were coming in the door that same time.

"Nixon, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ron made a move to grab him just as he pushed Nikki away.

"Non je pas le souhaite. Johan, je vous aime, s'il vous plaît le séjour !" (No I don't wish it. Johan, I love you, please stay!)

Dick quickly stepped between Ron and Nixon. "Lew, go get David and don't come back for a while."

Nixon quickly left leaving Dick and Doc to deal with the situation.

Ron looked between Roe and Dick, "what is going on here? Why was she kissing Nixon, or better yet, who the hell is Johan?"

"Sir, she is delusional, she had no idea who she was talking too. She's been speaking French ever since she woke up. I promise you, she has no idea she was kissing Lt Nixon."

Dick tried to bring the focus back to what's important. "Okay Doc, what do you need us to do?"

Roe quickly explained that he was going to have to cut the wound open and wash it out. "She's not going to like it and it's going to hurt like hell. Just hang on to her because I don't want to hurt her any further."

Doc worked quickly trying not to hurt her any more than he had too, but even with her unconscious, she fought both of them. Once he had the wound cleaned and bandaged, he told them they could relax.

"Someone needs to stay with her; I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on her."

Before Dick could even speak, Ron had volunteered. "I'll stay with her." His tone didn't allow for debate. Dick patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

Ron had been sitting beside her for the last hour making sure that the cool rag on her head stayed damp. Right now, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. The fact that he had wanted to kill Nixon was still strong, but now this Johan person had him concerned. He knew she thought she was kissing him, so who was he.

He was so lost in thought he never heard someone come in until David spoke.

"How is she doing?"

Ron sighed and rubbed his face. Man, he needed a shave. "I guess she's doing okay. She hasn't woke up and actually she feels a little cooler. Can I ask you something? Who's Johan?"

David sat in the chair next to him. "That is a name I've not heard in a few years. Johan was her fiancée; they were to be married the same month the Germans invaded. Johan went with the German army and sent to fight. The letters came for about 3 months then stopped. Right before they fled France she'd heard he was killed somewhere in the east. Part of reason she fights you so much is she's afraid you'll be killed as well. She really does love you. So when she recovers from this and she will take it easy with her."

Ron listened to what David had said. That would explain why she was calling for another man, but part of him couldn't help but wish it were his name she called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun in her face was what woke her. Cracking her eyelids open see glanced around the room. _Wow, she must have slept though Nixon coming in; he was going to be upset she took his bed. _Moving her hand to her shoulder she found it bandaged. _Oh, that can't be good._

"Love, we are never letting you out of our sight again. You've succeeded in scaring ten years off my life."

She turned her head to see David smiling at her from his position next to the bed.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well this time, two days. Dick held us here in Haguenau until you were well enough to travel. Guess this means we'll be leaving today."

"Help me up please."

David helped her into a sitting position. He had to admit she did look a little better, pale but much better. "So I can tell you that Nixon will be happy that you're better. You nearly got the poor man killed by sleeping in his bed."

Nikki groaned, "Ron found out didn't he?"

David laughed, "Sweetie, he has been by your side almost non-stop. He just left to go get the company ready to move. Of course there are a couple of things you might need to know-."

Before David could finish Nixon stuck his head in the door. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Come on in Lew, I'm up and alive. Why do you want to know if it's safe?"

Nixon came into the room and gave her a critical eye. "Well you are looking better. Glad to see you up and awake brat, you had me worried."

"Nix, you're avoiding the question, why do you want to know if it's safe or not?"

David sighed, "I was trying to tell you before he came in. Nixon has had to avoid Ron over the last couple of days."

"What do you mean avoid him, what did he do?"

Nixon gave her a sexy smirk, "well sweetheart, I can tell you one thing…you can kiss."

Nikki was looking extremely confused between the two of them. "Okay what are the two of you talking about? What do you mean I can kiss I've never kissed you. Have I?"

"Love, you were delusional with the fever and you thought he was Johan. Well about the time you locked lips, tall, dark, and brooding walked in."

"Oh my God, well what happened then."

Nixon smiled, "I left the area very quickly, and I've been sneaking in to check on you when he goes to eat."

"David, has he really been that bad?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

All three turned to face the door where Ron now stood leaning against the door jam.


	7. Haguenau to Landsberg

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own Nikki and David, no disrespect is ever meant.

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 7 Haguenau to Landsberg

David was the first person to find his voice. "Well I believe that Lew and I have some packing to do. Take your time love, we won't leave without you."

Nikki shot David a nasty look as he and Nixon beat a hasty retreat from the room. _Great, they've left me to face him alone. Man he doesn't look happy._

"So are you going to stand there all day or come in?"

Ron didn't speak but stepped into the room and shut the door. Walking over to the bed, he took the seat vacated by David.

Nikki sat staring at him, his eyes had lost some of the tension they'd held when he first entered, but they still didn't look happy.

"Okay let me have it; I know you're dying to say I told you so, so go ahead get it out of your system. You were right, I was wrong…blah, blah, blah."

Still not saying anything, he reached for a lock of her hair that was currently flowing loose around her shoulders. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

Pulling her hair out of his hand, "did anyone ever tell you that you never say enough?"

Laughing he relaxed back in the chair. "Well you must be feeling better to want to start a fight."

Starting to get up from the bed, she quickly realized her pants were missing. "Okay, where are my clothes?

"Why thinking of running away again?"

Pulling the t-shirt, she was wearing a little lower she scooted to the edge of the bed. "No, I wasn't running away, but I did want to get up and take care of some things."

He was now wearing that sexy smile that caused her to melt, "Yeah like what kind of things?"

_Well here goes nothing!_ Before he could react, she jumped into his lap facing him and kissed him for all she was worth.

At first, she thought he was just going to sit there, but then his hands were in her hair, as he took charge of the kiss. After a couple of breathless minutes, she pulled back with a nibble of his lower lip. _Damn but the man had the most kissable mouth._

She smiled and ran her hands down his chest. "So does this mean you forgive me?"

When he opened his eyes to look at her, they were dark with passion. "There was nothing to forgive. But I do think we need to talk."

Before he could say any more, there was a knock at the door. With a very feminine squeak, she was off his lap and back in bed.

Doc Roe opened the door and came inside. "Good to see you up, David said I needed to stop buy and give you a once over before we move out."

_I knew David hadn't completely abandoned me. _"Sure Doc, I'm looking forward to getting out of this bed. Besides, I hear we're moving out today."

Ron got up from the chair and headed to the door. "Oh, I'll have someone bring your uniform by. You need to be outside and ready to go in an hour."

Nikki looked at Doc and shrugged. "Guess something's never change, he's still a pain in the neck."

When Nikki made it outside Nixon was waiting on her. "Okay, good news is you get to ride into Germany, bad news is it's with me and Dick, I'm sure you'll manage."

Nikki feeling a little vindictive decided to take a jab at him. "Aren't you afraid Speirs will hurt you if I'm around you too much?"

Nixon laughed, "Who do you think suggested for you to ride with us. I guess he figures that the only way you'll stay out of trouble is to be with Dick and me."

Nikki threw her bag at Nixon and got in the back of the jeep, it was going to be a long trip into Germany.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For several weeks, there was no chance for her to talk to Ron and in some ways that was good. David had told her everything that happened while she was sick. Now she knew what Ron wanted to talk about; but she wasn't ready to discuss _it_ with him.

Entering the town of Landsberg had been a nice change. Dick said they would be here for a few of days and that would give everyone a break.

So as the Soldiers set up security around the town and conducted patrols she and David arranged for most of the Soldiers to live in the houses, moving the locals in together in some cases to make room.

When they were heading back to the CP David decided to bring of the topic of tall, dark, and brooding.

"So what is the latest between you and Ron?"

Nikki sat down on the church steps. "I don't know, he speaks, but we really haven't spent any time alone. It's almost as if he is avoiding me. Maybe the whole thing has just been too much."

"Love I don't think so. I still see the way he watches you. Maybe with the war drawing down he is trying to figure out what he wants."

She sighed, he was probably right, but it still felt strange. "I just don't understand, at one time I couldn't go anywhere or do anything without him being on me and now…nothing."

"Maybe he is just trying to give you some space, or maybe he just needs to focus on work. Besides, what is it that you really want?"

Nikki shrugged, "I don't know but like you said with the war coming to an end I guess I need to figure out what I want. I'm sure there will be some work for me here."

"Well you need to consider it for sure."

"Yeah maybe you're right. Hey I saw a bakery around the corner, want to go split some Kirchtorte (Cherry torte)?"

While sitting together enjoying coffee and cake, they watched Frank come running back into town looking for Major Winters. Looking a David, she shrugged and went back to her cake until she heard Nixon yell for her and David.

"Well no rest for the wicked." Picking up their helmets, they hopped into the back of the jeep.

When they arrived at the compound, no one spoke. Inside high fences were what once could have been called men, but now were little more than walking skeletons.

"On David, the stories we were hearing are true, they weren't lies."

Dick turned around to look at her and David. "You know what this is?"

Dick and Nikki exchanged looks and both nodded yes. David took it upon himself to explain. "We had heard stories both in England and before Nikki made it out of France that certain people were disappearing out of their homes and towns. They did it to keep the German race pure, if this is one of these places, they are probably Jews, political prisoners and anyone who spoke out against Hitler. I never thought I would see such a place."

David watched Nikki as she got out of the jeep and approached the fence. "She'll take it very hard, her father was German and her fiancée went to fight for them, and knowing her like I do she'll take this as somehow her fault."

Once the gates opened, Nikki and David moved among the prisoners translating for Dick, Nixon, or where needed. The other men of Easy brought out food trying to feed the starving men.

Nikki approached Dick, "one of the prisoners said there is a woman's camp down the road, closer to the train station. Are we going there too?"

Dick shook his head. The haunted look in her eyes was almost as bad as looking at the prisoners. "No that is in another units sector. We're heading back into town; COL Sink has declared martial law. The locals will be brought out tomorrow and made to bury the dead."

Nikki nodded, "I'd like to stay and help the medics and doctors tonight. I'll be back late tonight."

Dick nodded and headed back to the jeep. She watched he and David speak for a few minutes and then David walked over to join her. "Love, you know if you stay, I stay."

She just hugged him, "I knew you would understand."

"Yes, but you will have to deal with _him_ when you get back. This is something he will not understand."

Nikki shrugged, "he'll get over it remember this is the same man that hasn't wanted to be around me in the last couple of months."

David watched her walk off with the Doctor from Regimental Headquarters. _Yeah you can be brave now, but wait until we get back to town._

It was past midnight before her and David returned to town. They had to be back down in the square by five the next morning in order to get the people moving.

"Love I'm exhausted. I'm going straight to bed; forget even taking off my boots."

Nikki laughed, "I agree, but taking off the boots is something you really want to do, otherwise your feet are going to be killing you in the morning. See you in the morning."

Nikki climbed the stairs of the house she was staying in eating a piece of bread as she went. She really wasn't hungry, but she was tired of David and Nixon harping that she had gotten too thin.

She was mumbling as she entered the room, she was so tired that she didn't bother to turn the light on. The full moon had the room lit enough for her to see what she needed.

Dropping her helmet next to the door, she contemplated actually removing her clothes but was just too exhausted. Sitting on the bed, she took the time to remove her boots and take down her hair. Finally collapsing back onto the bed, she fell into an exhausted slumber almost instantly.

Ron got out of the chair he had been sitting in for the last hour. He had decided to wait on her in her room, expecting to get to talk to her, but the sight of her entering the room in her exhausted state, stopped him from saying anything. Instead, he sat and watched her take off her boot and let her hair down. It had been nice to see her in such a relaxed state; she was always on guard with him.

Walking over to the edge of the bed, he picked her up and laid her fully on the bed. Even in sleep, he could see that she really wasn't completely relaxed. Nixon had said she was having a hard time dealing with the camp, he could see it in her face now. Running his hand down her cheek he decided to let her sleep tomorrow would be soon enough to talk to her.

Nikki felt the bed shift and then the smell of fresh coffee brought her to full consciousness. "If that isn't for me whoever you are better run now."

"Love, do you think for one minute I would bring coffee in here without having some for you."

Groaning Nikki sat up taking the coffee cup from David. "Let me guess I probably have about ten minutes to drink this and be downstairs."

"How'd you guess? Hey, I thought you told me to take my clothes off before going to bed, guess you didn't take your own advice."

Nikki slide to the edge of the bed and finished her coffee. "Actually I remember sitting down and taking my boots off and then I laid back and I guess that was it, but-."

"But what?"

"Nothing, I thought I'd been closer to the edge. Oh well, let's get moving."

Nikki and David went back out to the camp with the civilians and a group of Soldiers to oversee the work. They were out for the better part of the day and heading into the night when the civilians returned. Most of the civilians were shocked by what they saw, but sometimes Nikki could see the truth, they had known the whole time. That made them no better than the people who ran the camp.

When they arrived back in the town Nikki went to find Nixon in the battalion CP. "Lew, where's your canteen?"

Nixon looked up from his paperwork, "I think it's in my room…why?"

"You are the only person I know who has alcohol on them normally and right now I could use a drink."

"Come over here brat."

Nikki went over and sat in the chair to next to Nixon. "Don't you ever just want to forget and go numb?"

"The entire time brat, but need I remind you the last time you got drunk that Ron was less than happy."

Nikki slammed her hand down on the table. "Gees, everyone talks about him and me in the same sentence like we're married or something. I'm tired of it. You know I really thought that you of all people would understand, but I guess you've joined the 'marry me off' crew. Besides, why should I care, the man has barely spoken to me in the last few weeks."

Nikki stood and headed for the door, but at the last minute decided to ask. "So before I walk out of here to go raid someone's wine cellar, you with me or not."

"Nikki, come on you don't want to do this it won't help."

Nikki went back across the room and jabbed him in the chest. "You know, you've got some nerve. Aren't you the same man who was kicked out of his job because of his drinking?"

Nikki could see that she had hurt him but right now, she didn't care. She was hurting over what she had seen and now the only person she trusted outside of David was turning his back on her.

Heading back for the door, she threw one last comment. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

She heard Nixon call her name, but didn't stop. She knew the house she was staying with had a wine cellar; she'd just grab one of their bottles.

Nixon left the CP not far behind Nikki in search of David. Covering most of the town, he finally found him heading into the bakery.

"David, did something happen today?"

David thought for a moment, "No why, has something happened?"

Nix rubbed his face, "Well let's just say that I got chewed out by Nikki because I told her not to drink."

"Hmm, that's not good, any idea where she went? The last thing I want is her drinking by herself. You've got to understand, the past two days have been rough on her and couple with the fact Ron hasn't been talking to her-."

"You know she said the same thing, hell he went to her room last night and waited on her I was sure they talked."

David gave Nixon a huge smile. "Nope they didn't talk but I'm sure he was there. She was complaining that she woke up in the middle of the bed and not the edge. Guess he moved her. Maybe we should go get Ron to look after her?"

Nixon laughed, "Right now that's the last person I'd send. She accused me of trying to marry them off. No thanks, I don't even think I would send Ron Speirs into that lion's den. But hey, if you see her tonight, let her know we're moving out in the morning."

"Where we headed?"

Nixon smiled, "Bavaria."

When the knock came on the door, Nikki considered not answering. However if was David, he'd just keep knocking until he drove her crazy.

Getting up to open the door, she found David standing there looking very disapproving. "

"So love, I see that you have turned into a total bitch tonight. That was not a very nice thing to say to Lew, you know he cares about you."

Nikki motioned him into the house and shut the door behind him. "Yes, I know, I'm just…oh I don't know what I am. I do know that right now I'm tired, very tired, and very confused."

Dropping down onto the couch, she leaned over on David when he sat down.

He just put his arm around her and sat staring into the fire. She hadn't opened the bottle of wine and he didn't think she would. In fact, after only a few minutes she was asleep. Easing her off his shoulder, he laid her head in his lap. She had only been that way for a few minutes when he heard the front door open and close.

"I wondered how long it would take you to show up."

Turning his head, he met the eyes of Ron Speirs. Without speaking, Ron bent down picked her up and headed upstairs with her.

Whistling David picked up the bottle of wine and headed off to find his own room. _I can't wait to find out what happens when she wakes up in the morning. This is going to be fun._


	8. Onward to Berchtesgaden

**DISCLAIMER:** I still only own Nikki and David. No disrespect is ever meant to the real Band of Brothers

Thanks for all the reviews. For anyone who ever travels, I recommend seeing not only Berchtesgaden, German but Zell Am See, Austria (Next Chapter). These are two of the most beautiful places I've ever been.

Chapter 8 Onward to Berchtesgaden

Nikki didn't want to wake up. The pale light coming in through the window told her it probably no later than five; she could stay in the bed a little longer. Besides, she was comfortable where she was. Closing her eyes, she relaxed. She was lying with her head on David's chest, but for a moment, she could let herself dream it was Ron. Snuggling closer she felt his arms tighten around her. _This would be nice if it was Ron._ Sighing contently, she dropped her leg across his and snuggled closer.

A couple of thoughts went through her sleep dazed brain, the first one being the fact that David had never smelled this good, and the second was the fact David had put on more muscle over the last couple of months. _Hmm, I'll have to compliment him later. Guess he must have been as tired as I was. Hey but I'm glad he at least got us upstairs._

Upstairs…in her bed…Nikki's eyes instantly popped open. It was then she realized that the chest and body she was using as a pillow belonged to Ron Speirs. _What the hell?!_ Slowing moving her head to look up she noticed that he was still asleep. He really was handsome and in sleep, he looked much more approachable.

As if he could sense her watching him, he began to wake up, so she put her head back down and faked being asleep. _Chicken, why are you faking it, this is where you want to be._

Before she could change her mind, she felt him slowly slip out from under her. The door opening and closing told her he was gone. Jerking up into a sitting position, she could only stare at the door. _What just happened here, he sleeps with me and then sneaks out before I wake up. Yeah, but don't forget you played possum too, so what's up with that._

The noise from outside drew her to the window. Down below Soldiers were loading up equipment and she could see Ron walking around with Lip checking on things. Shaking her head, she went to pack up her stuff. _Guess we're moving out it would have been nice for someone to tell me._

When Nikki had her stuff packed she headed down to link up with David, instead she ran into Nixon. "Nix, listen I was being a total selfish-."

Before she could go any further, Nixon had grabbed her into a very suffocating bear hug. "Brat, you never have to apologize, we all have bad days. Now come on and get in the jeep we need to get moving."

"Okay is someone going to tell me where we are going?"

Ron walked up at that moment and took it upon himself to inform her, "Well Miss Klemp if you actually attended meetings instead of running around on your own agenda, you would know we are being moved to Berchtesgaden."

Nikki watched him walk off with shock on her face. "Okay, anyone want to tell me what I did? Also anyone know why I'm back to being Miss Klemp again when I've been Nikki for the last five months?"

Nixon was watching Ron with a frown on his face. "I've got no idea what is wrong with him. Did you and he have an argument?"

"No, in fact he snuck out of the bed this morning without even talking to me, so go figure."

The smirk was instantly on Nixon's face. "So you were in bed together?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, everyone had their clothes on. I just don't understand why he acts like he does."

"Don't worry; things will work out, besides, if nothing else you can run away with me."

David climbed into the vehicle next her, "well if she is running away with anyone it's me, after all I've been with her longer."

Laughing Nikki slugged David in the arm, "Hey I get a choice in this right?"

Nixon winked at her, "sure but remember I'm rich."

When they finally were moving David leaned over so she could hear him and asked how her morning was. The smirk on his face made it evident he had set her up.

"Well, considering you obviously gave me to him last night, my wake up this morning could have been extremely pleasant. In fact I was in a great mood, until he took my head off."

"What do you mean; I would have thought he would have been in a great mood as well."

Nikki snorted, "Yeah well, I'm back to being Miss Klemp and he pretty much accused me of not doing my job, so I've got no idea of what is going on. See this is the problem with the man. He gets close to me, confuses my emotions, and pulls away."

"Well maybe you'll have time to talk to him on the way."

She shrugged. At that moment, she really didn't care. He had hurt her this morning, first by sneaking out and then by attacking her like she had done something wrong.

Looking back at the truck behind them, she could see him in the passenger side. His eyes met hers briefly and then looked away quickly.

Sighing she turned back facing forward. Maybe Nixon was right and she should run away with him at least he seemed to know how to treat a woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the back of the jeep, Nikki was dozing in the warm sun. The road to the Eagle's Nest blocked by tons of rock and the Soldiers had come up with new and interesting ways to try to clear the way.

Dick blew out, "When are the engineers supposed to get here?"

Nixon snorted, "three hours ago."

Ron had come to stand beside the jeep; he glanced at Nikki and quickly looked away. As Dick and he discussed the chance of Easy taking the Eagle's Nest, Nikki just stared at the back of Dick's head. She tried not to listen to him or even look at him. She tried several times to talk to him, but he either ignored or treated her with polite indifference.

Sighing she turned her attention back to watching the Soldiers try to clear the way with a rocket launcher. It wasn't effective, but it was kind of fun to watch. Colonel Sink's arrival disturbed her daydreaming. He told Dick to get second Battalion moving and out flank the French.

It had taken some time but by going back to the Autobahn and going around finally gained them access to Berchtesgaden.

The town was completely deserted which was no surprise. The people who had been living there had fled because there was no way to hide the fact they had been Nazis. Only the highest-ranking officials lived here.

Dick had finally stopped in front of the hotel that would be Sink's headquarters. Climbing out of the jeep, Nikki decided to wait on David, when they followed everyone else in she was amused that Dick had finally gotten into the scavenging with him and Harry Welsh splitting a silver dining set.

When Dick told Ron that Easy could go and capture the Eagle's Nest, he grabbed his helmet and started out of the door. Taking a chance, since no one was looking, she grabbed his arm. "Please be careful."

Ron stopped and looked at the ground a moment, then tossed a glance back over his shoulder to see that no one was around.

Taking her face in his gloved hand, he leaned in and kissed her. Breaking the kiss, he brushed his thumb over her lower lip. "Don't worry I'll be safe. We still need to talk."

As he walked out the door, she stood with her mouth open in total shock. _Okay, didn't expect that, what is going on here?_

"Okay love, first he ignores you now he is kissing you again. Are you as confused as I am?

Nikki laughed, "I don't think anyone could be as confused as I am right now. But hey, let's go see where Hitler lived."

Once they arrived at the Eagle's Nest, Nikki and David translated documents until Nixon came along with a bottle of champagne.

"Okay children, enough work, now we celebrate. We've successfully taken Hitler's house. Come on out and have something to drink."

When they joined everyone, on the patio, there were several bottles of liquor passed around and everyone was more than just a little happy. Nikki managed to grab a bottle and she and David grabbed one of the empty loungers.

She and David were trading the bottle between them when Ron walked out onto the patio. Walking over to them, he gave David a pointed look that clearly said that David needed to move.

"Love, I think I'll go…well I'll go sit over there."

Before Nikki could tell him to stay where he was, he had moved over to the lounge across from her. Mean time, Ron sat down behind her and took the bottle out of her hand.

Turning to glare out him, she grabbed the bottle back. "We're going to have a long discussion mister."

Still smirking he only pulled the bottle back and took a drink, never breaking eye contact.

Before Nikki could say anything else, Dick and Lip arrived. "Okay I've got a message from division. All units stand fast, Germany has surrendered.

Everyone was hugging and more bottles opened. Dick and Nixon left together after Dick told him he had a surprise for him, leaving only a few people on the patio.

Nikki had continued to ignore the man sitting behind her, instead focusing her conversation on David who was sitting across from her.

Ron was doing his best to distract her. He had started by running his hand up and down her back. She had stiffened and tried to pull away from him, but she wouldn't turn and look at him. Well, it was time to take charge of the situation.

Standing up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "David, we'll be back in a few minutes. Don't let them leave without us."

Smiling David relaxed back on the lounger, "oh don't worry, we'll all wait on you, take your time."

Nikki glared at him but didn't have time to say anything as Ron was pulling her back into the building.

"Hey have you ever heard of asking? I swear I've spent most of this war being drug around by you."

Ron finally found an empty room, pulled her in, and shut the door. "If I'd have asked you'd have said no. So why ask."

Nikki pulled away from him and paced the room like a caged animal. "You know, I don't understand you. You act like you hate me one minute and you're kissing me the next do you have any idea what you want."

Nikki noticed that Ron had suddenly lost that slightly drunk look he had had on the patio. _Uh oh, that can't be good. He was faking, oh crap._

Ron smiled and started moving toward her, Nikki backed up until she could go no further. She watched, as his smile got even wider. "Well I can see you that I've finally got you where I want you, nowhere to run."

Nikki straightened up, "Just remember that a cornered animal can fight back. You keep manhandling me and-."

The rest of her sentence cut off when Ron pulled him to her and kissed her.

When he broke the kiss, he moved to her neck. Finally taking a moment between kisses, "You're not running again and neither am I. I'm going to tell you what I've not wanted to admit even to myself. I've been trying to fight it and I didn't want to become involved while the war was going on, but now that this is over, I want you with me and I want you in my life."

Nikki pushed him back so she could see is face. He was serious. "Ron, I don't know what to say, I need some time."

Smiling he leaned into her again whispering in her ear. "You can take the time later right now I just want to be with you."

It was her turn this time that pulled him in for a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived back at the hotel, David pulled Nikki off for a walk while Ron was checking in with the men.

"So love, I take it that the hours you and he spent locked up in a room alone paid off. You seem happy."

"I don't know, I mean yes I'm happy, but we are still a long way from the end of all this and I'm not sure how I really feel about everything."

Putting his arm around her they walked together down the street where there seemed to be fewer Soldiers.

"Nikki, you've not been happy in so long and I see the way the two of you look at each other, he makes you happy, so why not take a chance."

"David I want to, I really do, but what happens after all this. He will either go back to the states or, who knows. Then what happens to me, I don't see me fitting in back in America." Sighing she dropped her head into her hands.

"Love, worry about that when it happens just take it a day at a time."

"I guess you're right. Tomorrow is another day after all."

"David, why is it when I come looking for Nikki, you've always got her off in the dark."

David and Nikki turned to see Ron standing behind them.

David grinned very unrepentant. "Well, she was mine before she was yours." Kissing her on the head, he got up and left her sitting on the bench alone.

Ron took his place on the bench and pulled her into his side. Leaning in he whispered the words she wanted to hear. "I love you."

She hugged him but somehow could say it back to him, just not yet. Maybe she was more afraid that she was willing to admit. However, being here in his arms was good for right now.

The next morning Easy Company got the word they were leaving Berchtesgaden and heading to Austria.


	9. Zell Am See and Beyond

**DISCLAIMER:** I still only own David and Nikki. No disrespect is meant to the real men of Easy Company.

Thanks again for all the reviews. We are very close to the end!

Chapter 9 Zell Am See and Beyond

The men had complained about being made to leave Berchtesgaden or at least they did till they saw Austria. Zell Am See was a small town nestled between rolling mountains situated on a natural lake. The complaining had stopped almost immediately with the beautiful scenery and as the men pointed out, they had plenty of time to fraternize.

Most couldn't figure out why they had been moved here, but as Nikki and David soon found out, they were there to process the thousands of German soldiers that still needed to get home.

Dick was lucky enough to find them an abandoned hotel to live in that was right along the water and it actually had running water, so no one was going without hot showers any longer. In fact, Nikki got her own suite that over looked the lake with its own bathroom. She hadn't asked but somehow Ron ended up in the adjoining room.

She was currently enjoying the full size tub when she heard the door open and close.

"David, if that's you, you better have brought food and liquor and not in the order. If you have don't have either of those you can leave."

Not hearing anything from the other room, she turned to try to see out the door and instead found Ron standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

Squeaking she dropped further into the water and under the bubbles. "What are you doing in here?"

Coming further into the room, his smile had only grown. "Well I've been trying to get you alone for two days, but David seems to be stuck to your side, so I thought I would try here. What's wrong, you nervous?"

Nikki glared at him, he enjoyed making her uncomfortable, and this was about as uncomfortable as it got.

"You know you have a very nasty habit of either dragging me off somewhere or catching me at bad moments."

Reaching out he brushed a damp curl back behind her ear. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful when you're mad?"

Sliding further into the tub, she just glared at him. He really did try to drive her crazy. However, before she could say anything else he started back into the other room.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot the reason I'm here. Nixon says to hurry up he needs you at the school. David apparently managed to get out of processing duty."

Growling Nikki threw a sponge at him, missing by a mile. She heard him laugh all the way out the door.

It was an hour later before Nikki made it down to the school and by then most of the work was over for the day. "Okay Nixon, what was such a rush I had to get down here."

Nixon looked up from his paperwork confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about. David just left.'

Dropping into the chair next to him, "what's the punishment for me shooting an officer?"

Nixon laughed, "Let me guess, Ron told you I was in desperate need of you just to get you out of the tub."

"How did you know?"

"To see a pretty lady with no clothes on, huh, I'd have done the same thing."

"No what I meant was, how did you know I was in the tub?"

"Oh the tub thing, I heard David tell Ron where you were, so did you hear that the Soldiers are planning a big party this Friday?"

"Nope I hadn't, but it sounds like fun, so do I get dress up?

Nixon gave her a look, "well if you mean like in a dress with make-up and stuff? Gees, I don't know if I'll know how to treat you if you look like a girl."

Nikki laughed and punched him in the arm. "Well if you don't need me, I've got a certain officer to find and do bodily harm to. See you later."

She managed to track Ron down but this time it was going to be under her conditions. She had staked out his room and waited patiently until he finally arrived. This time he was the one who got the surprise when he entered his room to find her waiting on him.

"Well this is one of the more pleasant surprises I've had. So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Nikki smiled, and it wasn't a very nice smile. "Well it seems to me that you are always showing up places you aren't invited so I thought I would see what it feels like to get the drop on you."

"Yeah but what makes you think I wouldn't invite you here?"

_Damn, she hadn't thought of that. This might actually be something he wanted. Well, we'll just see about that._

Getting up from the chair, she managed to back him up to the bed and push him down. "You know CPT Speirs, you try to intimidate everyone, but you don't intimidate me and you want to know why?"

Grinning up at her, he didn't respond. He had a feeling she was about to show him.

She crawled up on the bed and straddled his hips. Leaning down with her hands on his chest, she whispered into his ear, "Because I don't scare easily and I see the real you."

Dropping a kiss on his ear she sat back up, leaving her hands on his chest. If she hadn't been so proud of herself, she would have noticed the shift of moods on his face. The next thing she knew she was flat of her back on the bed and he was on top of her.

"You know, big girls should be more afraid than anyone. I can show you why now that I've finally got you where I want you."

He leaned down and kissed her. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he got up and locked the door. "Now I have _you_ exactly where I want you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when Nikki snuck back into her room. She felt bad sneaking around, but it wouldn't do to have the whole company talking about them. Besides, with Ron's temper, it might just save a life. Yes, most people knew they were a couple, but still, she had a reputation to uphold.

Tonight had been wonderful and had turned out much nicer than she had thought it would. The only down point had been the fact he brought up what she planned to do now that the war was over. She hadn't answered, mainly because she had no idea what she would do. He hadn't pressed, but she knew he would eventually ask if she was coming with him or not. Well she would just worry about that when it happened.

Heading into the bedroom, she stopped short when she saw the box lying on the bed. Opening the box, she found a beautiful dress with shoes. It also contained a note.

_Because I know, you'll be beautiful_

_Love, Nixon_

Smiling she hung the dress up to look at it. For a man who didn't know how to treat her if she was dressed like a woman, he sure went out of his way to make sure she looked good. She couldn't wait; this was guaranteed to knock Ron's socks off.

David fell into step with her the next morning heading to the school. "So when I stopped by your room last night you seemed not to be home. So of course, love as your sworn protector I've to ask. Where were you?"

"You really should learn some manners; a lady never kisses and tells."

"Ha, first I would have to find a lady." David barely avoided the swing she took at him. "So I can take it you found the little surprise that Nixon and I left."

"Yes and it was lovely, I can't wait till tonight. I think tonight might be the night."

David looked thoughtful, "Well if it is have you thought what your answer might be?"

Nikki didn't answer; she laid out all the documents she would need for the day. Finally having nothing left to fix she turned to face David. "I don't know what my answer might be. I love him, but-."

"Nikki, no buts, you love him and if he ask you will marry him. Be happy love, don't walk away from it. The future is unknown for all of us so take a chance."

Smiling she assumed her place at the table. Maybe David was right, she deserved to be happy and maybe Ron could do that.

Damn it, she was late and had nearly fallen down the stairs. _That's what I get for not wearing heels in years_. She had to admit that the dress was perfect and Nixon had picked right.

Nixon was waiting on her at the door. "Well, you do clean up pretty well brat, funny to imagine there actually was a woman under all that combat gear."

"Gosh you are so funny I forgot to laugh. Now are you here to escort me to the dance or just insult me."

Presenting her his arm, he made it clear what he was there to do. "You really do look beautiful. You're going to take his breath away."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do, that shade of blue matches your eyes exactly. Hell, every man here tonight will be in love with you."

They entered the ballroom and all conversation stopped. _Okay, that didn't make her feel any better._

"Nix, can we get some punch or something."

He guided her over to the punch bowl about the same time the men started to line up for dances.

Speaking up to be heard over the music. "Gentlemen, I'll be happy to dance, but I owe the first dance to a very special man. Captain Nixon, can I have this dance."

Blushing Nixon mumbled yes. When they got onto the dance floor, he had stopped blushing but was still mumbling under his breath.

"Gees Lew, if you didn't want to dance with me you could have just said so."

"Nikki, it's not that I don't want to dance with you, I do, but I think you're trying to get me killed."

She just gave him a confused look.

Nixon laughed, "you don't get it do you. His eyes haven't left you since you came in the room. In fact if looks could kill I would be dead right now."

"He's not going to hurt you Nixon; he knows we're just friends."

"Yeah well you can speak at my funeral. Oh thank God here comes David."

"May I cut in?"

Nixon passed her quickly off to David. "Yep, here take her with my compliments; I'm going to go get a drink."

Nikki growled, "You know that man could make me feel very unwanted."

David swung her around the dance floor without comment. If she had seen the look Nixon was getting, she'd thank him for coming to rescue her.

"You know love, tall, dark, and brooding doesn't like you dancing or even being touched by anyone else. I think the only reason I get away with it is because I'm me."

"Yeah well, you know I was thinking that-."

"David I think you need to go translate something."

David said nothing but smoothly passed her off to Ron.

"You Captain Speirs have the most annoying habit of-."

"You look beautiful Nikki and I knew if I didn't take drastic steps I'd never get near you tonight."

_Damn, why did he have to say something nice and ruin a good butt chewing?_

Letting it go, Nikki relaxed in his arms. In fact, she stayed either in his arms or on his arm for the remainder of the night. No one got near her, in a way, it was annoying, and in another, it was the most romantic thing ever.

Pulling her outside to the patio, he stopped by the railing. "Nikki, I've never been very good at these things, but here goes."

She watched as he dropped to one knee in front of her. "Nicole Klemp, I'm in love with you and have been since the first night I saw you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you marry me?"

For a moment she couldn't speak. She knew this would probably happen but now it time had come and she had no idea what to say. Instead, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Ron, please understand I love you with all my heart. However, I need some time to think about this. Please understand."

He didn't speak in fact when he finally looked at her again she saw the man that scared all the men in Easy Company. Finally, after a moment he seemed to relax a little.

"Fine, let me know when you make up your mind. You know where I'll be." Turning he left her standing alone on the patio and the only thing she could think was that she had made a terrible mistake.

The next morning she was already at work by the time David arrived.

"Well you are here early, let me guess last night was so wonderful you've never been to sleep."

"Well you got part of it right, I've not been to sleep."

David finally walked over and took a good look at her. Her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"Nikki what happened? I thought he would ask you to marry him, that's what he had told me."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "He did ask, but when I told him I need more time…I got to meet the person everyone is afraid of. He told me when I made up my mind to come find him."

"Oh sweetie, please don't cry. It was just a misunderstanding and once he calms down he'll understand."

"No he won't, but maybe its better this way. Look we need to get to work."

Nikki made sure that she worked without stopping all day the first day and for the next week worked herself into exhaustion so she didn't have to think. In fact, most nights David or Nixon had to take her back to her room. It had been almost five days since she had seen Ron and last night she had tried the door between their rooms and found it unlocked.

Taking heart that the door was finally unlocked and that maybe he would talk to her she had entered the room only to find it completely empty. He had moved out sometime during the week. Well I guess that told her everything see needed to know.

Stretching in her seat to relieve some of the tension in her back, she looked around the room. They had been working since early this morning and it was now eight at night. They were going to have to tell whoever remained that they would have to return in the morning. She only had five more people in her line, she would finish them, and that would be it.

Every German soldier possessing valid discharge papers had to have a travel pass from the US military, so Nikki and David had been in charge of drawing them up with Nixon signing off once the documents were complete

She had been speaking so much German that Nixon had thought it was funny when he'd asked what she wanted for lunch she'd replied in German.

Okay, last one. Just get this one done and you can go home.

"Was ist Ihr Name?" (What is your name?)

"Hauptman Johan Dorr"

"Von wo kommen Sie" (Where do you come from?)

"Haguenau"

"Wo wünschen Sie, zu zurückzukehren." (Where do you wish to return to?)

"Haguenau, Nicole is it you?"

Finally looking up, she met the eyes of the man that was to have been her husband.

"Johan ist dass Sie?" (Johan is that you?)

"Wie sind Sie lebend, ich nicht verstehe, dass ich gedacht habe, dass Sie tot waren." (How are you alive, I don't understand I thought you were dead?"

David, who had been putting away documents, turned in time to see Nikki hugging a German soldier.

"Nikki, what are you-." The rest of the question died on his lips when the man looked up. He recognized him from pictures Nikki carried with her, Johan Dorr, Nikki's fiancée appeared to be a long way from dead.

"David, I'd like you to meet Johan. I can't believe he's here after so long and to think he was dead and now he's here."

David watched the interaction between the two of them. They were both in shock about finding one another again, but David knew this was probably going to mean serious trouble.

Plastering a smile on his face David extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Nikki told me a lot about you. Uh, I guess the polite thing would be to invite you to diner."

Nikki grimaced, diner yeah, that probably wouldn't be such a good idea. They normally ate at the hotel with the men, but that would create questions. "I've got an idea, why don't we go into town; I found a lovely place yesterday."

David agreed and they three headed out on the town. David kept trying to think of ways to get Nikki alone, he really needed to know what she was thinking, but it was obvious from the conversation that he really didn't exist.

The fact Nikki had the shock of her life was an understatement. She was told Johan was dead, yet here he was. He had changed over the last five years and she wasn't sure she liked it. He was harder and she was getting the impression that the man she had loved really did die along the way.

When they finally dropped Johan, back where he had been staying David was able to talk to Nikki alone.

"So what are you going to do now that your fiancée has shown up very much alive?"

"I have no idea, but I'm not sure I would say he's my fiancé any more. Besides, I've someone else to consider when I do make the decision."

David sighed, "Yeah you do and right now if he finds out about this with the mood he's been in, you can forget talking any sense into him. I heard him tell Dick the other day he was staying with the men. Nikki he's not leaving the Army."

Sighing she dropped back against a wall. "What am I going to do? He won't talk to me and he's avoiding me, I couldn't give him an answer even if I had one. Now the man I loved is suddenly alive and I'm not sure I want him either. Please tell me, what would you do?"

David pulled her into a hug. "Sweetie I've got no clue, but you better decide soon. Nixon offered to find me work in Berlin. I leave in two days. You can come with me you know?"

Nikki could almost laugh if she didn't want to cry so bad. Three men suddenly wanted her and she had no idea what she wanted.

The next morning she caught Nixon before he left the hotel. "Nix, have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah I saw him early this morning, not sure where he was going why? Did you finally make your decision?"

"Yeah I did, can you get me a job in Berlin as a translator? I think it's for the best."

Nixon didn't answer her. He had no idea what had happened but he did know that Ron had asked her to marry him. Guess he wasn't going to get the answer he was waiting for.

"Okay Nikki, I'll let you know later today."

"Thanks Lew."

He watched her go. He had never seen someone look so alone and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why she wouldn't marry Ron. Guess that in the end it really was none of his business.

David found Nikki later that evening sitting alone on the patio. Most of the men had shipped out and there were only a hand full left in Austria.

"So Nixon said you would be joining me in Berlin?"

Nikki looked up from the water. "Yeah, he said they were going to actually need lots of translator support what with the rebuilding and setting up a new government."

Sighing he said, "Look let me get to the point, have you told anyone else?"

"Yes, I told Johan and he understood. He is going home and try to help rebuild. We are just too different now and it's better that way."

"You know who I'm talking about."

"No I've not told him. After the whole Sergeant Grant thing, I didn't want to add to his problems. Nixon told me he was leaving tomorrow for the states to set up the area for the company."

"Nikki, I've tried very hard to interfere in your life, but sweetie if you let him get on that plane tomorrow you'll regret it the rest of your life."

Nikki shrugged; maybe she would show up at the plane in the morning, what did she have to lose.

The next morning she was waiting at the airfield on the hopes of catching him alone, but with all the people leaving on the plane there would be no hope of that. So taking a deep breath, she ran to catch him right before he boarded.

"Ron could I please speak with you a minute?"

He at least stopped, maybe that was a good sign, but when he turned to face her, there was nothing in his eyes. _Okay, so much for the good sign._

"Ms. Klemp, I didn't realize you were going to see me off, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Well we haven't had much of a chance to talk over the last couple of weeks and I just found out that you were leaving and well-.'

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her off to the side. "Nikki, get to the point I've got a plane waiting. I heard your dead fiancée isn't so dead, so what do we have left to talk about. Or did you just come here to tell me you were going back with him."

Jerking her arm out of his grasp, she could only stare. At least that explained why he hadn't tried to talk to her. Dropping her head, she wrapped her arms around her waist in a protective measure.

"You're right, I shouldn't have come here, but I guess I just wanted to see you one last time. By the way, Johan left two days ago, I'm not going with him, I guess I thought there might still be something left between us, but at least I know now whatever we had is gone. I'm sorry." Without ever looking up, she walked away and left him to catch his plane.

Ron took two steps to start after her, to hell with going back to the states; it wouldn't mean anything without her any way. He watched as David stepped outside and she ran to his arms. Guess she didn't really need him after all. Walking back to the plane he climbed aboard and leaving Germany behind.


	10. Beyond

DISCLAIMER: I still only own Nikki and David. No disrespect is meant toward the real men of Easy Company

I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I'm working on another story, so those of you who are Nixon fans I hope you will like the new story too.

Chapter 10 Beyond

New Jersey-1948

"Mr. Nixon you've a phone call."

He really didn't want to be bothered, sighing he keyed the intercom, "Tell them I'm in conference and can't be disturbed."

"Sir, I tried that already, this person is very insistent that he speak with either you or Mr. Winters and since Mr. Winters is currently out of the office-."

"Trudy, who did you say this was?"

"Sir he gave his name as a David Stein, said you two served together in the war."

"Put him through."

"David, how are you? Wow, I hadn't heard from you in a couple of months, how are things?"

"Lewis, I need your help, God, I'm not sure what to do, so I really need you. Something terrible has happened and I need to get in touch with Ron."

The static on the line made it difficult for him to hear, but Nixon was sure he heard him ask about Ron.

"David, the static is terrible; did you just ask me to get in touch with Ron?

"Yes. I need to find him, something terrible has happened, and he needs to get here. Please Lew, find him, and get him over here."

"Wait hold on, where is here and what the hell happened?"

"Berlin, you need to get to Berlin, Nikki is what the problem is, and I'll explain everything when you arrive. Please Lew I can't talk any longer but if you need to talk to me copy this number."

Nixon wrote the number down quickly and promised he would try to get in touch with Ron but could make no promises.

After he hung up with David, Nixon sat staring into space. What could have happened that would have upset David enough for him to call and try to get Ron to Germany?

"Trudy, get me Colonel Wilson at Fort Campbell, I'm about to steal one of his officers for an extended period."

Nixon leaned back in his chair dreading the phone call. Getting Ron Speirs to do something wasn't exactly easy. Getting him back to Germany without an explanation, might be impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fort Campbell

Ron left Colonel Wilson's office upset. However, only someone who had spent a lot of time with him would have known just how much. He'd walked in only to be handed orders to report to American Sector Berlin for an undetermined period.

Dropping down behind his desk, he looked at the stack of paperwork that would now go to someone else. The paperwork leaving his desk was something he definitely wouldn't complain about, however going to Berlin was another story. He wondered if he would see her while he was there, or if she was even still in Berlin. Had she married?

Unwillingly his eyes went to the photo that sat on his desk. It was sent to him by Dick when he had found it among some regimental photos he had. The picture was of Nikki and David sitting together talking on D-Day looking exhausted. The one that no one ever saw sat in his bedroom and was of him and her looking at each other and smiling. He had no idea when or where it had been taken and sometimes he wondered why he kept it; all it did was remind him of what could have been.

_Stop it Ron, you can't live in the past, go do this assignment, and if you see her then okay and if not, maybe it's for the better._

Picking up the items he thought he might need he left to go pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Berlin

When he had finished his phone call to Nixon, David resumed his pacing. He had paced a particular spot so many times he was surprised not find a path worn. How many hours had she been in surgery? The clock confirmed that only two hours had passed. God how had they gotten to this point?

David's pacing stopped with the arrival of the doctor. "Doctor how is she, is she going to be okay?"

The doctor waved David over to a chair so they could both sit down. "Mr. Stein, I won't kid you her injuries were very serious and she had lost a lot of blood. However, we were able to repair the injuries but now we must wait. Is there family you could call?"

David shook his head. "She doesn't have any family, just me and my wife, but I was able to reach some friends in the states and I'm hoping they arrive soon."

The doctor nodded. "Good, having familiar people around her will be a big help. You can see her before you leave, but I recommend going home tonight and trying to get some rest."

"Oh, alright, thank you doctor."

David followed the nurse down the hallway until he arrived at Nikki's room. Pushing the door open, he braced himself for what he might see. Yet when he saw her in the bed, it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. The cuts and bruises on her face were the only indication that she was hurt.

"Well love, once again I let you out of my sight and you find a way to get hurt. You're going to be all right though; I just hope you won't kill me when you wake up. I finally made the phone call I should have made a year ago, but now that you've got no say it in the matter it had to be done."

Leaning over to kiss her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow love. Don't worry I've taken care of everything."

It was three days later when Nixon finally arrived, looking exhausted. "Okay David I'm here, now tell me what the hell happened?"

David pulled Nixon out into the hallway so they wouldn't disturb Nikki. "They found her near the Berlin Zoo four days ago beaten. That's all any of us know. Whoever they were assumed they had beaten her badly enough that she would die."

"My God, what was she doing there alone at night?"

David shook his head, "I've got no idea because she lives close to us near downtown. But I do know that she had been doing things lately that she won't discuss with us." Sighing, "The last two years have been hard on her, maybe more than even I realized. Look, go in say hello to our girl and I'll take you home, then maybe it'll make sense."

David waited in the hall while Nixon went back inside to see Nikki. He had a feeling that at least part of the last two years would be explained the minute they walked in the door.

When they arrived at David's house David's wife Abby greeted them at the door. They had been married a little over a year, but originally met while David was living in England before the war.

"Abby, this is my friend Lewis Nixon, Lew this is the love of my life, Abby."

"Very nice to meet you Lewis, diner will be ready in a minute. David can you go get Alex. I think he's slept long enough."

"Grab a sit Nix, I'll grab Alex, and we'll sit down and eat."

Nixon dropped on the couch exhausted. He hadn't gone this long without sleep since the war ended. If he closed his eyes for a moment, he didn't think David would mind.

David came back into the room carrying Alex. Nixon had his eyes closed and for a moment, David thought he was asleep until he spoke.

"I think Ron should be here tomorrow. I'll go get him and bring him to the hospital. Not sure, it's such a good idea to tell him before I get him there. Ha, funny we always seem to be sneaking around to cover up something about Nikki."

David sat down in a chair across from Nix. "Yeah probably a good idea, hey how do you think he's going to take it?"

Nixon chuckled, "Well let's see the woman he loves who he hasn't heard from in two years is suddenly in the hospital combined with the fact that I've pulled all kinds of strings to get him here," cracking open one eye to look at David, "how do you think he'll take it?"

David grimaced, "yeah well that's what I'm afraid of. Anyway, I'd like you to meet Alex. Alex can you say hello to Nix?"

Nixon sat up and opened both eyes to get a look at David's son. Yet, when Alex turned to face him, Nixon was speechless. The little boy had black hair and crystal blue eyes, other than that he was a miniature version of Ron Speirs.

"Oh my God, that's not your son, is it?"

"Cleaver guess my good man. This is Nikki's son. Abby keeps him while Nikki works, that's why we knew something, was wrong when she never came to get him."

Nixon finally found his voice, "How did this happen and no offense but how did you keep it quiet."

David sighed, "Well that's part of the long story. How we kept it hid was easy. We bought Nikki a wedding band and said her husband was a Soldier killed in the last week of the war. She found out a couple of months after we arrived in Berlin that she was pregnant. For the record I tried to get her to tell him, but she said she would rather be alone than have him come back just because of a child."

Moaning Nixon dropped his head in his hands. "Does she not realize that man is miserable without her? Hell he keeps a picture of her on his desk and has never got over the fact she rejected him."

"What, she rejected him? No, she went to the airfield the morning he left and tried to tell him everything, he shut her out. You know how Ron can be."

"You mean to tell me that both of them have been miserable for the last two years thinking the other didn't want them? Well this is a mess," Nixon caught the look on David's face, "oh wonderful you about to tell me it's worse aren't you?"

David chuckled, "Well if it was easy, it wouldn't deal with the two of them now would it? But no, there is nothing worse to tell other than him having a son."

The next morning Nixon was waiting in the adjutant's office when Ron walked it.

"Nixon? What are you doing here?"

Nixon stood up and pushed Ron toward the door, "Well actually I'm here for you, and we have somewhere to be."

When Nixon pulled up in front of the hospital Ron was more confused. "Okay Nixon, are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

"Nope, not yet, you are going to come in with me and once you do that I'll tell you everything."

They will almost to Nikki's door when David walked out into the hall. Nixon cringed and turned to look at Ron, who had stopped walking and was just staring at David.

Grabbing Ron's arm Nixon pulled him down the hall said a brief hello to David, and then shoved him into the room and quickly followed behind him.

"Nixon what is wrong with you?"

"Just take a look at the bed. When you're done we'll be in the hall."

Ron turned back facing the bed. He hadn't paid attention that anyone was in it. The person's face was turned away from the door, but the long black hair drew his attention. Walking around to the side of the bed where the chair was he finally saw her face.

"Oh God." He managed to say before his legs gave out and he dropped into the chair. Reaching out to take her hand in his all he could do was stare. She looked bad and even her hands were scrapped and damaged. The one he was holding had two nails that had been broken back into the quick. Whatever had happened to her must have been serious.

"Oh baby, what happened to you? You were supposed to be safe here."

After an hour, Nixon and David exchanged looks because Ron still hadn't come out.

Nixon raised an eyebrow, "Guess I get to go in huh?"

"Well you are the braver of the two besides I've a wife to consider."

Opening the door, he found Ron sitting in the chair with Nikki's hand in both of his.

"Ron, they are going to kick us out soon. We're staying at David's place with him and his wife."

Ron only nodded in response. Standing up he gently laid her hand back down then bent over to kiss her forehead. Stepping back from her bed he watched as Nixon came over and kissed her goodbye telling her they would be back in the morning.

When they had left the room, Ron asked if they thought she could hear them.

David gave a shrug. "They told me she could. They expect her to wake up any day now. By the way, it's good to see you again Ron."

When they arrived at David's house Abby greeted Ron warmly, "So you're the handsome devil who stole our Nikki's heart. Come in make yourself at home."

As Ron was lead through the house with a never-ending string of chatter from Abby, Nixon grabbed David's arm to hold him back.

"So exactly how are you going to explain Alex?"

David laughed, "I'm not explaining, I think he speaks for himself don't you?"

Nixon shook his head. "You know you're a dead man right? Either he will kill you tonight or she'll do it when she wakes up."

Smirking David reminded him that was why he needed him here, so he wouldn't be killed.

When they entered the dining room, Abby was still talking a mile a minute and Ron was just listening and smiling.

"Oh there the two of you are. Nixon would you please get Alex so we can have an early diner. I'm sure Ron is exhausted from traveling." Abby continued rambling on as Nixon left the room.

When he had Alex, he paused outside the door. "Well here goes nothing."

Entering the room, he went to what had become his normal chair, which placed him directly across from Ron. For the moment, Ron wasn't paying attention because he was talking with Abby. When Nixon put Alex in his high chair, Ron actually looked.

"So how old is your son David?"

David looked up, "Oh Alex isn't my son, but he just turned two a few months ago."

David and Ron were both watching Ron closely. It still hadn't clicked, nor had he looked that closely at Alex.

Smiling Ron turned to Abby, "I'm sorry I just made the assumption that he was yours."

Abby smiled in return. "No he isn't ours, but the little darling is with us so much I feel like he's mine. I watch him for his mother while she is at work. It's just been the two of them since he was born."

David and Nixon both tensed as Ron finally turned all his attention on Alex. Since Nixon could see his face, he knew the minute everything clicked, but had no time to warn David before Ron turned his full anger onto him.

"David, you need to start talking and fast because I want to know what the hell is going on here."

"Abby take Alex into the kitchen and let us talk to Ron."

Ron watched as Abby picked Alex up and started to leave with him. "Wait, don't go. Can I hold him?"

Abby smiled, "of course you can." She then passed Alex off to Ron, who was starring at his son in utter amazement.

"Okay David, start talking about why she hid my son from me?"

"Ron it wasn't like that I promise. She didn't want you feeling obligated to come back. She loves you but didn't want you feeling trapped."

Ron didn't answer for a moment; he was currently too busy looking his son over. He was a beautiful little boy and seemed healthy. He definitely got the best looks from both parents.

Finally, he answered. "I'd have come back because I love her. The child would have just been…what's his name."

David groaned, "His full name is Alexander Ronald, but we just call him Alex. If you felt that way about her, then why did you treat her that way at the airport in Austria?"

"David, I thought she was going back to Johan and I was trying to protect myself. You're right I should have stayed. When she wakes up, she isn't getting rid of me this time.

Nikki's head was pounding and her entire body was aching. Her mind tried to sort through what was wrong and how strange it was for Alex not to have woken her up by now. She could see the light from behind her eyelids, but couldn't bear the thought of opening her eyes.

Hearing someone enter the room and assuming it was David, she told him to close the blinds because she had a pounding headache. When she sensed the light had dimed she slowly cracked her eyes open.

_This isn't my bedroom what is going on._

Turning her head to face the person she had heard sit down she found Lewis Nixon smiling at her.

"Well brat, glad to see you're back with us. You really had us worried for a while. How you feeling?"

"Confused, how did I end up here and better yet what are you doing here?"

"Well we were hoping you could tell us. Well here is what we know, you were found beaten and left for dead by the zoo about a week ago. Do you remember anything?"

Nikki looked away from Nixon. She knew exactly what had happened and why, but the last thing she wanted was for either Nixon or David to get involved. "I really don't remember anything; the last thing I remember is leaving work and heading home to pick up Alex."

Jerking her head back to look at Nixon, "You've met Alex by now; please Nixon if you do nothing else you need to keep quiet about him. Ron can't ever know I won't have him feeling obligated."

"Nikki, I really think you're making a huge mistake. Ron loves you, probably more than you realize. Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"I hate it when you're right. I'll think about it, besides I would have to find out where he is any way."

Nixon just smiled, "oh I think he might be closer than you know."

Nikki just gave him a puzzled look. She probably didn't want to know what he meant by that.

Nixon had left after a couple of hours promising to return later that afternoon. She was so tired and the doctor had just left after a quick check-up.

"Well Ms Klemp, you are a very lucky young lady. I think we can let you go home tomorrow."

Nikki smiled in response. It would be good to get home, but the situation that put her here wasn't going away and she needed to get Alex and her out of Germany fast.

Giving herself a headache from trying to think, she closed her eyes she and contemplated sleeping, but wasn't able to shut her brain off. She was worried about Alex, he had never been without her this long, but she was also worried about Nixon's comment. Where was Ron and how close was he to Berlin, and if he was close, would he try to see her.

Sighing she turned onto her side and tried to doze, which she must have done because when she woke it was dusk and she wasn't alone in the room. When she finally focused on the chair, it was hard to contain a smile.

"Well seems something's never change. Still sneaking into places aren't you."

Ron just grinned. "Yeah well you are still getting into trouble aren't you? The grin had faded, "So how are you feeling? Doc says you can go home tomorrow."

"Yeah well I've done my best to stay out of trouble but you know. How are you Ron?"

"I'm much better now that you are awake." Reaching out to take her hand, "do you think we can talk when you get home tomorrow?"

He watched as she dropped her head and starred at their joined hands. He really wished he knew what she was thinking. When she finally looked up, he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"You know don't you?" She managed to choke out. God she hated crying.

"Yeah, he's beautiful, don't worry we'll talk." He got up to leave kissing her on the forehead and heading for the door. He stopped when he reached the door turning to face her, "I still love you Nikki, that never changed and when you get out of here, we're getting married." With that, he was gone.

_Damn, why does he always have to have the last word? _She didn't realize it, but she was smiling for the first time in a very long time.

The next morning David stuck his head in the door expecting to find Nikki still asleep, instead found her dressed and drinking coffee.

"Oh look who's here, my best friend. Well do come in and sit down. We are going to talk."

David slid into the chair. "So I guess you're upset with me aren't you?"

Nikki smiled, "No, I'm not I should have done it myself when Alex was born, but was too chicken. Therefore, I think I owe you a huge thank you. Oh according to his majesty, we're getting married."

"Nikki that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you, but I guess this means you'll be leaving Berlin doesn't it."

Nikki shrugged, "Probably, he is from the states, and you know after what happened, it's probably for the best that I go."

David looked confused, "You told Nixon you didn't remember, but you do don't you."

"Yeah I do, and it has to do with what I won't talk to you about. If you don't know, they won't hurt you. I'll tell Ron, but no one else."

"I understand, I don't like it but I understand. So are you ready to go home."

"I'm so ready to go home, how's my boy?

David laughed, "Spoiled, now that Ron knows he has a son, he won't let him out of his sight. It's very cute really."

"I'm sure it is. Well shall we go?"

It was later than afternoon before Nikki got a chance to be alone with Ron. Deciding this was the right time; she pulled him to the couch and sat down beside him.

"I need to tell you something. I remember exactly what happened to me the other night and why. When I tell you this, you can do nothing and tell no one. I've kept this quiet to keep not only Alex safe but Abby and David as well."

"You see I've been helping families from the US sector get their relatives out of the Soviet sector. As you can imagine not an easy task, nor very appreciated by the Soviets."

Ron shook his head, "you really know how to find trouble don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Smiling a little, she continued. "So it I've been doing this about a year now and they finally caught up to me. I'm taking this as a warning and leaving Germany. I would like to leave with you, and I really hope you were serious about marring me."

His answer was to pull her in for a kiss.

Sighing all Nikki could think was even after all this time, he was still the best kisser in the world.

The next morning they were married in a quiet ceremony with only David, Nixon and Abby attending.

Later that night as they were lying in bed, Ron traced the scar on her right cheekbone that was barely there. "I remember that one, that's the one that started it all."

Laughing she rolled over on top of him. "Who would have ever thought being attacked by a tree could start a life time love affair."


End file.
